Growing Golden
by LittlewriterLink
Summary: This adventure takes place before Twilight Princess, we see Link as an infant, grow into childhood and change in his teenage years, along with a few adventures in Ordon and his guardian the Golden Wolf. Born into a world where danger is around every corner; he must challenge, rise above and embrace it with every spark of power he has. The 1st book of the Green Treasure Series.
1. 1 Month Old

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by  
**

Chapter one - Month Old

"They've gone now, sweetheart." Rauru panted, brushing his honey coloured hair out of his face; he and his wife; Karane hid in silence in a small damp cave in Hyrule Field, monsters in their hundreds were patrolling and Karane could not keep going while holding their month old child. He had been quiet for someone so young but the boy spent his days sleeping in his mother's baby basket as they carried him towards Kakariko Village. Karane let out a short whine and picked up the baby as he started to cry in the basket; Rauru stiffened, he knew he could not explain the dangers of him crying but Karane hushed the child quickly by bringing him closer to her chest and humming a sweet lullaby that would put him back to sleep. Rauru came and sat back down, he looked at his sleeping son with tired blue eyes. So much of him was in that tiny life; the darker honey coloured hair that barely covered his face, a pair of huge blue eyes and a pair of tiny hands that often flapped the air when he was sleeping, he wore a green knitted babygro and tiny cap that covered most of his face and was wrapped in a white blanket that was tanned brown with dirt and haste to run. Karane lifted her dress a little to cradle him in her heat; she winced with pain as a bad cut on her leg had slowed down her walking

"He's cold, Rauru." Karane whispered hugging the child even tighter as he started wailing again, Rauru turned to his wife, the long brown hair that fell past her shoulder acted like a cape; a pair of big blue eyes filled with tears of concern were above an army of freckles. She wore a beautiful red dress that was ripped and torn to make bandages and bags for their trip; she had no shoes on her feet and the pads were dark with walking on the dirt and mud.

"I know, there are too many monsters ahead to go further." Rauru replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his son looked at them and yawned before leaning against Karane's chest with a grumble, Rauru nearly burst out laughing at his ignorance. Their son was the only one who seemed to keep a smile on their faces recently.

"Can't we go deeper in?" Karane asked placing the boy back in the basket as his quiet snores filled the entrance of the cave, Rauru looked outside for a moment, a pair of monsters with purple skin and huge ears dragged their heavy blades across the grass as the sun went down, their tiny squinting eyes barely open. One of them stopped suddenly and sniffed the air

"Yes, we go deeper. Hurry." Rauru hissed picking up the basket along with the few supplies they had. Karane ran on ahead while Rauru glared forward, the monster was smelling them out and had picked up on their scent, with a shout it lifted its sword into the air and waddled forward towards the cave

"Rauru!" Karane screamed sensing her husband had stopped

"Take him and hide. I'll catch you up." Rauru muttered handing her the basket and a few of the supplies. Rauru lifted a bow that was resting in the corner of the entrance and slotted an arrow from a dark red quiver that was belted to his back onto it, he pulled the string back and shot the arrow.

The long piece of wood flew through the air as a blur and hit the monster in the arm sending it back a few inches but it kept coming. Rauru reached behind his back for more arrows but could only feel three. He needed them for food.

"Rauru!" Karane's voice cried from deep inside the cave followed by the shouts of monsters, Rauru dashed to his wife's voice and gasped, the cave was full of the monster, the basket was turned on its side and the blankets were thrown over the floor. Two purple monsters were searching through the supply bags while four were surrounding Karane, Rauru drew a blunt sword from his sheath on his hip and pointed it at the monsters. Before he could attack a cry came from the tunnel back to the entrance "They took him!" Karane wailed, her hands on her cheeks getting covered in tears

The monster waddled up the tunnel back to the entrance and passed two more monsters like it rushing down the tunnel, the monster lifted the tiny baby up by its right leg and listened to its screams of fear before stuffing it in a sack with other pieces of loot. The monster heard hooves and dived back into the cave as green monsters with small bows over their shoulders rode up on giant boars ready to collect three sacks that waited just outside the cave. There were three boars, two were brown with small tusks and piercing red eyes, each holding one rider and one archer, the third was light blue, the colour of spring water, with one rider on top. He was green skinned and dangerously overweight; he grunted an order to the riders as they placed the sacks on the boars and quickly turned them around.

"What sound?" he asked hearing the adult's cries come from inside the cave followed by heavy thumps on the ground. Their cries halted and were no more than an echo in time.

"Trespassers." one of the smaller riders answered tying a sack to his boar

"No, that sound." the bigger rider sighed climbing off his boar and putting his hand into one of the sacks "It baby."

"What do with?" the smaller rider questioned as the archer got on behind him

"Give me, I deal with." the bigger rider grunted keeping a tight grip of the child's collar as he saddled up.

He crossed to the halfway point of a stone bridge that overlooked Lake Hylia, with a mutter to himself he thrust the child out over the edge of the brick handrail looking over the rushing water below, the baby lifted his hands up to grip onto the monster's fingers tightly yet the monster dropped him down to the bridge and watched him land in the water and vanish from his sight.

The baby screamed and cried as he was thrown around the rough waters that ran through Zora's domain all the way to Hyrule castle. By the thinnest line possible, the baby washed up alive on the shores of the fast flowing river just outside the boundaries Hyrule Castle. The sun has just set behind the clouds as monsters began to dig their way out of the dirt, their flesh and fur missing.  
A golden wolf wandered around, completely ignorant of the monsters, they ignored him as they had tackled many times. He noticed the freezing bundle of blankets and clothes that lay by the water and sniffed them, his yellowy coat shone in the moonlight warding off any monster foolish enough to try and attack him while he was busy, he had a dark red eye but the other was missing in his glow, his curiosity had been peeked by the bundle, yet he never felt hungry at the thought of meat anymore, his last meal was forgotten on him. Without warning the bundle let out a scream causing the Golden Wolf jump out of his fur for a moment

_A Hylian child? Where are his parents?_ the Golden Wolf thought, pushing through the blankets to see a screaming baby in there, he glanced around for any signs of people in the night but found none.  
The child stunk of fish and was in a very irritable mood with being so wet; the baby's voice was attracting the monsters attention, the Golden Wolf let out a whimper and picked up the baby at the collar of his clothes and ran into the night, leaving nothing but a ghostly feeling behind him

_Where are his parents?_

The Golden Wolf stopped traveling at first light, his nose caught a familiar scent to the child and padded into a cave, a terrifying sight met his eyes as two Hylian bodies lay in a pool of blood, all the life out of them gone, their scared and annoyed spirits had already past to the other side. Something caught the Golden Wolf's eye, he set the baby down and gave him another sniff. On the back of his left hand were three glowing triangles! He had been waiting for this for almost a century; it was no coincidence he had found him. The next hero was defenceless and dying along with his already lost parents. Just like he had before him.

_Hylian, human, it doesn't matter, I need people. The poor boy._

With a swing, the Golden Wolf threw the baby onto his back and felt his tiny hands grasp onto his fur tightly as if he understood what was going on

_Hold on, Chosen Hero. Just a little longer._

He ran for a good half of a day before needing a breather. The baby was finding it hard to cope and would often cry in worry for his protector or in hunger. The minutes past like hours when they rested; the baby was getting more and more annoyed to the point of mindless crying. The Golden Wolf sighed and sniffed around, a human scent, male, got caught in his nostrils. The smell began to cling onto the air and weave around the fallen branches and thick grasses that were ahead. The Golden Wolf crossed a long rope bridge that swayed in the wind and the drizzling rain. He barked for the human's attention after sensing he was close, instead he heard a scream come from a nearby tree.

"Rusl!" the voice screamed, the Golden Wolf turned his head to see a young woman in her early twenties glued to a tree that was protecting her from the rain, she was scared of the rarity of creature that stood in front of her. She wore a mixture of clothing made out of scraps compared to the Hylian style of newly made clothing, a white shirt with a brown pair of knee-height trousers were underneath a layer of red fabric going across her stomach and tied with orange ribbon. She had big blue eyes and short blond hair that was soaked with rain water to the point of it covering her eyes. Her ears were short compared to the boy on his back who had ears with a point, she was human but was more that capable to take care of him.

The Golden Wolf preformed his actions slowly so not to scare her further, the living reacted like this to him all the time, it was nothing new. He gently placed the baby on the ground and licked it too wake it up; he feared he had been to late finding people but even for one so young, the child had already proved he was more than a good survivor. He cried as if he knew he had to cry loudly for attention instead of simply crying for needs. The human was unsure what was going on but approached the child after hearing his cries.

"Uli! I'm coming! What is it?" a man shouted tearing through the bushes and trees

"A wolf brought this-" Uli spoke pointing in the golden wolf's direction but he had vanished "child."

"A baby?" Rusl questioned looking at the tiny red face "He looks starved."

The baby was fed and watered within the hour; he slept in a pile of blankets in the corner of the sofa, his arms clinging onto anything he could as he drooled on the pillows. Uli warmed some water in a saucepan and looked at Rusl who picked up the sleeping child in his arms

"I say we look after him." Rusl spoke finally as he rocked the child to wake for a feed

"We can?" Uli squeaked, completely overjoyed at the thought

"We can't leave him outside and Bo can't look after him, he has a daughter to deal with." Rusl spoke sitting down on the sofa as Uli handed him a bottle full of milk, the baby took it in his hands greedily but kept his feet kicking in the air as he drunk

"He must be hungry, that's the third bottle in two hours." Uli giggled sitting on the sofa next to him, her head leaning over the child. They watched him in silence before getting a pair of open eyes at them, his expression was confused, he was not sure where to look: at the man with the brown hair just within his grasp or the woman with the blond hair that was offering her finger for him to hold.  
With a small giggle he reached for the finger and put it in his mouth, his toothless gums chewed and he sucked but nothing came out or off, he sulked at them and blinked hard as the door knocked

"Rusl, its Bo. Can I come in?" a male voice asked from outside, Rusl handed the baby over to Uli and opened the door to feel the downpour of rain on his head above his sweat band. Bo was a big man wearing a white shirt and a pair of trousers that just past his knees, he had a dark piece of ribbon around his middle holding a green piece of fabric up. In his arms he carried a basket with pink blankets in, inside was a tiny baby girl with dark blond hair that nearly reached her shoulders even at her young age. "I heard about the boy you found."

"We would like to keep him Bo. He can't go back outside." Uli begged holding the baby close to her chest

"I wouldn't ask you to throw him out. As long as in the future he pulls his weight like the others, he is more than welcome in Ordona Province." Bo muttered placing the baby basket on the sofa next to Uli

"We better give him a name, Uli." Rusl suggested as Bo took out the little girl from her basket still wrapped in her blankets she moaned and pulled the thinning strands of Bo's hair in her grasp

"I'm not good with names, Ilia was her mother's choice." Bo chuckled as the baby threw up on his shoulder

"He's Hylian, Rusl. Look at his ears." Uli said after shifting the boy's hair out of his eyes to see the tiny pointed ears

"How about Link?" Rusl suggested "He's our connection to the Hylians after all."

"I like that name." Bo said with a smile as Uli handed him the boy, he yawned again and looked sleepily at Bo "What do you think, Ilia?"

Ilia slid down his shoulder and landed in his right hand with a gurgle

"I'm not sure how to take that. But I think he suits it." Uli spoke as Bo rocked the pair close together, his hands were just big enough to house them both, but the boy's squirming was not making holding him easy, Rusl picked him up and laid him back on the sofa

"Link. My little Link." he whispered patting him on the head

_Link. My little Link. _the Golden Wolf thought with a smile on his lips, he climbed down from the view from the window and ran to the front door, he could sense Link's tiny body inside snoozing the bad weather away.

Until the time came, he would not let any danger come near the boy.

With that he disappeared in a haze of grey smoke leaving nothing but a happy howl in the wind.


	2. 2 Crawling

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART**

Chapter two - Crawling

Rusl woke up suddenly as Link's cries filled the silence of the house; Link was bouncing in his cot that Bo had made for him three days ago in the living room. His big eyes were clenched shut and covered in wet tears as he kicked his blankets off his legs in a tantrum of wails

"What's up, lad?" Rusl asked quietly picking the screaming pile of baby into his arms, nothing seemed to calm him which was strange because in under two months of being with Rusl and Uli, Link had shown a great capacity for sleep and it was rare for him to cry at night. Rusl placed him on the wooden table in the kitchen, trying to keep himself awake he checked Link's nappy; it was clean. He refused the bottle by spitting the milk out over Rusl's nightwear before crying ever louder. Hours past and Link's persistent crying was starting to make Rusl nervous; he rocked him and wandered around the living room, singing softly to quieten the child but Link only cried louder

"Is he alright?" Uli questioned peering around the doorframe to see Rusl rubbing Link's back as he hung in mid tantrum over his shoulder; Uli took Link from Rusl as he slipped a jacket on

"I'm going to look for some herbs; it might be the smell in here scaring him or something." Rusl moaned too tired to think of anything else. Uli nodded and rubbed Link's back, his new babygro she had made was scratchy against his skin but nothing new to him; yet Link had the talent for removing the top half as he slept. Uli offered him a teddy bear to cuddle but as soon as the brown fur and black nose came into his sight he let out a growl and squeezed the skin on Uli's shoulder

"Ow." she mumbled setting Link on the sofa, she opened the door to look for Rusl but failed to notice the moving of dirt at the back of the house. The Golden Wolf's muzzle emerged from under the soil, sniffing for the crying child. Uli turned around to see Link still throwing a tantrum on the sofa and walked out to the porch. The Golden Wolf saw his chance and jumped out of the soil and walked softly to Link, Link seemed to calm slightly upon seeing his friend.

_What's wrong?_ the Golden Wolf asked licking Link's cheek, Link grabbed onto his fur around his nose with a smile and snuggled into his neck  
_I scared._ Link's quiet reply came, the Golden Wolf nearly let out a howl in both amazement and shock after hearing the three month old communicate. He had lived with his fair share of wolf packs, this was about the same time where puppies would begin to speak, Link had never opened his mouth so he was confused, how was Link talking to him?

_Of what, Link?_

_Monster. Ma, Fa, hurt._

_There are no monsters here._ the Golden Wolf answered realising the Hylian's are faster developers than humans, after all, he was a Hylian once. Link was not speaking out loud in his voice; he was speaking how wolves speak, a mixture of cries, yaps and moans, but most of the work was in his head; his thoughts so alive and free, his strong senses could hear them.

_I smell monster. Big monster._ Link's communication spoke, he let out a yawn before snuggling into the Golden Wolf's neck as he leaned closer. The Golden Wolf knew how he was doing this; how Link being nothing of canine kind yet spoke as if he was: the Triforce was glowing, brighter than he had ever seen it. When he spoke, it would glow brighter and make it into understandable words.

_I will look. Go back to sleep, Link._ the Golden Wolf hushed feeling Link suddenly loosen his grip of his fur and fall gently onto the sofa. His light snores caught Uli's attention, the Golden Wolf vanished into a puff of smoke to keep himself from scaring the woman again.

"Rusl, he's gone to sleep!" Uli cried rushing over to Link's side, Rusl followed and slammed the door behind him leaving the Golden Wolf to think outside for a moment. Link was only three months old, way too young for speech in his Hylian form, however, the boy had learnt in a matter of months what had taken him years to learn. Wolf speak. He was not sure whether the boy actually knew what he was talking about but he seemed to have been trying to warn the humans with crying for so long.

The Golden Wolf paced till dawn, keeping guard around the house for any of the 'monsters' Link had said were around yet apart from the odd hawk flying across the horizon, nothing happened, perhaps the boy had had a nightmare. Hylians and humans as babies did not know much about the world, it must have been that.

That morning Rusl and Uli left Link with Bo to go work in the forest; collecting herbs and wild grasses for dinner. Bo sat with Link in his arms, the boy was wide awake and vaguely amused about the wooden goat charm that Bo was rattling above his face, Ilia did not seem interested in the slightest as she sucked the life out of a small doll Uli had given her as Link seemed terrified of its dark orange hair and almost green coloured skin, he had chucked it out of his cot many times, not wanting to even look at it. Link's attention was drawn to a small yellow butterfly that settled on a flower just above Bo's head, the hanging baskets were bursting with life as spring's late arrival had come. He lifted his arms up to try and catch it but his efforts were wasted, Bo had never once looked up to see the butterfly but Ilia was looking at it, whining for her father to get it for her.

Bo looked up to see the butterfly flutter down to Link and land on his nose, the wing span nearly covered his eyes which made Link go cross-eyed to see what the creature was doing. Link sneezed and gurgled as the butterfly flew off leaving a yellow stain on Link's face. Ilia burst into tears at the sight of the pretty thing gone; Link ignored her and began to suck his thumb contently.

The months flew by, Link was getting bigger; Uli found herself knitting for him most of the day just to give him shirts to wear. It was one of those summer days, the sun was red hot on Link's skin so he sat in the grass in just his nappy and his right sock, his left was undergoing taste testing. Ilia was giggling next to him, constantly falling on her back and eating dirt she picked up in effort to pull herself back up, the girl could not sit still and was often covering him in muddy handprints when she would try and push him over. Ilia was dressed in a pink dress with short sleeves, it was airy and light for this time of year but Link knew under the giggles was a girl ready for a tantrum from the heat. Link spat out his sock and peered at it on the ground for a moment, it was too far away for him to reach. He slammed his hands on the floor in the mud and got to his knees, he had seen Fa do this many times in the fields but then what now? He was left there for a few minutes, not sure whether to lean forward or sit back down like normal. He leaned forward slightly but ended up shaking in his position; he was close to stuck. Uli glanced up from her knitting and let out a squeal of delight. A young woman with dark brown hair ran across the grass trampling Link's sock as she passed

"What's the matter?!" she asked squinting her light blue eyes

"He's trying to crawl! Link's trying to crawl!" Uli shrieked clapping her hands, Ilia glanced at Link then at Uli, quite confused what the fuss was about. Link never bothered to look up from his hands that were caked in mud and pulled grass, some of which was finding a way into his mouth. Link slapped a hand on the ground in front of him, not too far away from him but far enough to pause again. Uli let out another squeal which made Link's ears flatten against his head, he turned around to find Ilia attempting to copy him but not managing to get the balance right before falling on her face and rolling around on her back grumpily. Link shuffled his leg across the ground and gawked in surprise at his movement; he gurgled to himself and tried again, completely forgetting about the dark blue sock that was in the grass, he kept going. A big smile was on his face as he crawled forward with all speed. He could finally get to the butterflies that were at the flowers.

"You might want to get him before he falls in the water." the blue eyed woman chortled seeing Link crawl away, Uli leapt up and chased after him as Link was covered in investigating butterflies; their bright yellow wings were fragile but beautiful and even a little cool on his skin

"Link, no!" Uli hissed picking him up, Link let out a giggle as she brought him back to the house, picking up Ilia on the way

"How old is he now?" the blue eyed woman asked taking Link from her so she could hold Ilia properly

"About eight months now. He was very young when we got him." Uli spoke setting Ilia on the table "Have you ever thought about kids, Sera?"

"Not yet. Ilia and Link are enough to keep the whole village busy." Sera muttered slouching on the seat with Link on her knee, "He's very independent."

"It's natural for him at that age." Uli chuckled handing Sera a cup. Link and Ilia were placed on the floor to play.

The Golden Wolf jumped down off some small crates of pumpkin that were behind the house; he had heard all the commotion from the humans, not that they had not said it loud enough for him to wake from his sleep on the small island up river, out of sight but not out of earshot. He checked on Link when the humans or at least the adults were not around, Ilia seemed to be cautious of him; but Link would always greet him with a yappy hello, which to the adults sounded like an attention call from him. It was one of those days where Link was in constant view of the adults but the news or more screams of the boy learning to crawl had attracted him to look. He saw him from inside, the little boy he had rescued looking much happier and healthier with drinking goats milk from the ranch on a regular basis. The Golden Wolf's tail wagged after seeing him again, Link stared at him and smiled not really knowing how a wave worked yet, he gave a yappy attention call as always

_Hello, Goldie _Link's communication rang, clear as bells even through a window and past the roaring kitchen stove. The Golden Wolf liked it when Link called him Goldie, not really knowing his real name. Uli saw Link's smile and turned to face the window, unsure what he was looking at, the Golden Wolf ducked and let his senses work out where she was, Link's scent was the strongest but Uli's was a close second with being around him so much; he always considered scents being different colours; Link's being grass green while Uli's was a tangy orange.

Link brought his ears down with a questionable moan in his baby talk, Uli played with his dark honey hair which was coming in in thick strands, Link gurgled and shook his head, Ma was doing this more and more and it was annoying him.

Sara picked Link up by threading her hands under his arms and brought him close to her face

"Who's a good boy?" Sara chortled as Link kicked his legs; his ears were now flat against his face under his hair, Uli rolled her eyes; she had learnt that Link showed many of his emotions through his ears; Sara hardly recognised them unless he was crying.

As the sun began to set that night, Rusl and Bo were chatting about fatherly duties near the Spirit Spring in Faron Woods. The breeze was letting the trees rustle and drop their leaves in the water and trickle down the waterfalls; the flowers were leaning towards the water in effort to drink from the expanding spring. Link was sleeping on his stomach in a baby carrier while Ilia was content with pulling her father's hair.

"Not so hard." Bo complained slapping a hand against the shallow water around his feet, Ilia let out a moan, Rusl glanced over his shoulder at Link who was drooling on his shoulder, his eyes were half closed as he woke up from a nap. Like Uli, he had learnt to understand Link's emotions through his ears; they were tilted back, showing his tiredness. He brought Link in front of him and sat him in the shallows of the water; Link kept a tight grip of Rusl's hands but kicked his legs happily. The Golden Wolf rose from the deeper part of the spring just enough for Link to see him and yap a hello. Ilia turned her head to see the Golden Wolf and let out a scream in fear. Bo and Rusl heard her and looked away from Link for a few seconds. Link crawled forward into the deeper water till he was just in reach of him but he was picked up by Rusl, the Golden Wolf vanished back under the water leaving Link to burst into tears.

Link rattled the bars on his cot, nothing would calm his rage.

"He's teething early; don't they normally do that around a year old?" Uli sighed as Link threw a rattle out of the cot with a growl; the tears were streaming down his face as the pain of his gums was unbearable

"He could do it a little quieter." Rusl joked taking a nightshirt out of a set of draws and picking the screaming child up to change him, not that Link would stay still for him.

As the night dragged on, Link's cries had not faltered, they remained loud, long and high as he demanded relief for the pain in his gums; it was not long before the Golden Wolf dug his way into the house, Link refused to greet him but stopped crying to a few sniffs.

The Golden Wolf jumped into the cot which was barely big enough for him and licked Link's cheeks, the soothing texture of his tongue gave Link comfort. He let out a yawn and settled in the Golden Wolf's fur like a puppy and soon fell asleep.

Rusl and Uli were surprised to hear Link suddenly stop crying and go to sleep. Uli climbed out of bed and opened Link's bedroom door, without a candle to see, all she could make out was Link's sleeping body snoozing in his cot. She smiled and shut the door and let the Golden Wolf brighten his light back up to normal.

Link slept next to him in a little ball, using the Golden Wolf's front paws as a pillow. The Golden Wolf licked Link's hair out of his eyes and rested his head next to Links and shut his eyes with a happy sigh; this was the first time in years he had ever felt happy to sleep.


	3. 3 Three Years

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART**

Chapter three - Three Years

Link pulled the covers over his face and tried to ignore Uli's knocking on his bedroom door. Link's room was added on to Rusl and Uli's home and was fairly small, he had a hammock bed that hung just below his window and a small chest of draws that housed his clothes; he had a few painted pictures on the wall, mainly done by Sera for his birthdays, not like he could care much for them.

"Link, it's time for breakfast." Uli spoke opening the door; Link said nothing and shut his eyes, hoping to pitch in more sleep before dawn.

Unlike Ilia's range for speech, Link barely said a word to anyone, Uli often worried about him as he should be speaking fully now. Rusl had often told her not to fret, he was not even four years old, but demonstrated the mood swings of a teenager. Uli gently shook his shoulders, letting the hammock sway. Link let out a grunt and flapped his ears like a cow

"No." Link muttered turning so his head faced the floor

"You're not sleeping in, or the tickle monster will come and get you!" Uli chortled tickling the back of his neck; he flapped his ears again and turned to face Uli

"Up!" Link giggled lifting his arms, Uli picked him up and gave him a strong hug, his ears tickled her left cheek as he wrapped his arms around her neck  
Link's light footsteps filled the house on this spring morning, Rusl was sitting in a chair by the fire with a bowl on his lap filled with cereal and goats milk; Link adjusted his shirt and walked up to Rusl, his big blue eyes staring greedily at the food. Rusl patted his head like a dog

"Morning, Link." Rusl said with a smile,

"Fa." Link replied with a yawn as Uli placed a plate of toast with goat's cheese and a glass of pumpkin juice on the table, Link quickly scoffed it down and was greeted with a wet cloth

"You get more of it on you than in you." Uli sighed as Link protested by waving his crumb covered hands in the air

"I go play now?" Link panted as if he had run a marathon when Uli finished wiping his face, the first light of dawn started to show over the horizon

"Don't go far." Uli ordered, Rusl remained quiet; he knew the boy loved to explore and it was no use telling him otherwise.

Link looked around Ordona Province; the shallow river that ran under a waterwheel, the little house near the banks that served as a shop, the huge tree house inside the hollow and the massive wood house Ilia lived in. A familiar bark came from outside the house that was built directly next to the waterwheel and woman walked out of it holding a plate filled with food for the pet, she had small green eyes and wore a sleeveless white top and a pair of tanned trousers and apron. Link tripped over his feet as they were too small for sandals at that point as he rushed over to play.

The dog yapped a hello, which Link replied back almost pitch perfect.

"Hello, Link." the woman grunted, half asleep herself

"Hello. Play with Scruffy?" Link asked as the dog jumped on him to lick his face

"You are more than welcome." the woman spoke handing Link a small ball to throw. Link nodded and ran off with the dog at his heels, unlike his speech with the adults, Link found it easier to talk and understand animals, even though they always said he smelt of goats and hay all the time.

"Link!" Ilia's voice called as Link stroked Scruffy in the shade of the trees

"Hello." Link answered ushering a short whine to Scruffy: _Sorry_

_It's okay._ the dog replied running off home with the ball in his mouth, Ilia was shoeless like him, in a pair of trousers that stopped just before her knee and her shirt was short sleeved.

"Let's go play at the ranch." Ilia giggled grabbing Link's hand and pulled him across the grass, Link knew he had no option but to silently agree.

Link followed Ilia down to the small river bridge and tripped over again with a cry; Ilia turned around and rushed over to help him; Link's knees were always covered in scratches and cuts that Uli was constantly covering in plasters. As they got closer to the ranch entrance, Bo's voice called to them from his house, Ilia ran on ahead dropping Link in her effort to pick him back up. Bo heard him land on the ground with a groan and walked forward to help him up properly, the little boy looked like he was close to tears with his pained knees; Bo did not look too far himself. Link glanced up at Bo as he lifted Link up, as little as he knew about Ilia's mum's illness, he knew it was upsetting him. He rubbed Bo's shoulder, he had seen Rusl do it when Bo looked like this.

"You're a good boy." Bo sighed, his voice carrying very little energy, Link smiled as Bo set him back on the ground. Ilia had run in the house, Link was tempted to follow her but at a slower pace. Bo held his hand so he would not fall over again and led him into the house; a welcome homely spot where Link was most welcome. He liked the house and Ilia's ma, she was kind and loving towards him to the point of calling him her own son; one which he was not sure how to take it, he was very sure he was Rusl and Uli's son. Before entering the house Link plucked a few daisies from the ground and slipped them in with some larger yellow flowers he was not quite sure what the name of was, they glowed in the night; he had some in a vase in his room.

"Link! Lovely to see you!" a woman's voice shouted happily as Link entered the house with Bo, Link walked forward, the woman's happy shout always made him nervous.

"Go on." Bo ushered crouching down to him as Link reversed slightly. Down the back of the large front room was a large back room that had a double bed in along with two chests of draws on either side; there was a huge rug with two thick white lines on it where Ilia was stamping her feet on the ground, Link was never sure of her wrestling game, neither was the woman lying in the bed. She had long blond hair that fell past her shoulders under a knitted blanket that covered her up, a flashing smile and big blue eyes were settled on her face and a cheery attitude was in her heart.

Link came round the bedside and offered her the flowers; she took them and smelled springs bounty.

"How lovely!" Ilia's mother chortled as a tiny butterfly crept out of one of the bigger flowers and landed on Link's fringe, Ilia's mother let out a laugh as Link jumped on the bed and let the butterfly fly away to the door. Ilia's mother gave him a bone crushing hug which made Link whine to the point of Bo having to prise the pair apart.

"I want to play, Link." Ilia grunted after Link had chatted to her mum for a while, Link rolled his eyes and got down off the bed

"Must you go?" Ilia's mother asked, disheartened to see him head for the door

"Lily, they are just going to play. They will be back soon." Bo reminded her. Link waved as Ilia half dragged him forward to the front door, Lily waved back as the door slammed behind Link.

Ilia continued to pull Link towards the ranch at the top of the small hill, it was right to her house and a heavy climb for them and their tiny legs. As they got to the top, Ilia let go of his hand and pushed the ranch gate open.

Link sighed and watched Ilia run towards a young goat, the older ones towered over them with their dark blue fur and huge antlers that joined to make a ring, they had large mouths that were shaped into permanent smiles and small black eyes that went red when they were annoyed, the young goat noticed Ilia and hid behind its mother; a proud goat, much bigger than the others with large white ears and shiny black hooves; she was Fado's pride and joy of the herd. Fado came rushing out of the building as a younger goat chased him out, he had darker fur and larger horns that did not connect but instead had a huge point on the ends; Fado raced around the corner as the bull fought to stop. It spotted  
Ilia and scrapped its hooves in the ground, pulling up grass and dirt with it.

Ilia let out a scream as it got closer to her,

She landed on the floor in a heap as a pair of small hands pushed her to safety

"Link!" Ilia screamed as Link hit the barn door with his back and collapsed forward on his knees. The goat wheeled around and charged again for Link's bruised body but was pushed over by a strong force. A wolf roar filled the air. The Golden Wolf ran to Link's body and gave him a worried whine

_Are you alright?_

No answer. The blow had knocked him clean out.

The goat got back to his feet and charged for the Golden Wolf, filled with even more rage. The Golden Wolf charged back and the pair clashed heads like they were swords and skidded along the ground, the goat fell on its side in a small group of goats as they parted to avoid a heavy blow. Fado hardly noticed the Golden Wolf as he pulled his head out of the grass to see Ilia rush over to Link

"Link, wake up!" she begged brushing his hair out of his eyes, she shook his shoulders. Fado dashed towards them and picked up the boy in his arms

"What happened?!" Uli screamed as Fado knocked on the door, hugging Link to his shoulder

"It was a charging goat. He pushed Ilia out of the way. I'm really sorry." Fado stammered hopping from subject to subject

"Link! Wake up, baby!" Uli wailed as Fado handed Link over, Link's head tilted back in her arms. Uli burst into tears and gently placed him on the sofa; she put a pillow under his head and rushed to dampen a cloth. Fado left her alone and closed the door quietly only for it to be pushed open with a slam a few moments later. Rusl stood in the doorway to find Uli dabbing Link's head with a damp cloth, his face was red and his body was limp

"Link!" Rusl whined coming to Uli's side, all the colour had drained from his face to his son lie there

"He was charged by a goat when pushing Ilia out of the way." Uli sniffed rewetting the cloth in a wooden bowl that was on the floor. Rusl turned on his heels and picked up a bucket that sat next to the door, the handle was in need of repair but the bucket itself was fine. Bo rushed up to him with Ilia struggling to keep up behind

"Ilia told me about Link. Is he okay?" Bo asked as Ilia opened the door to get inside, Rusl pushed past him without a word and headed towards the Spirit Spring in the Province and filled the bucket, his hands were shaking.

A hand landed on his shoulder, a young man no older than twenty with golden hair and a dark green tunic stood behind him, one eye was glassy blue and the other was covered by a brown leather patch.

"Leave me, stranger, I have the urgent matter of my son to deal with." Rusl whispered close to crying

"Give Link these with the water." the stranger mumbled handing him a bottle filled with dark purple liquid

"Are you his father?" Rusl asked noticing the stranger had long ears with a point, the stranger seemed to know more than he let on

"No. I am from Hyrule though, I heard about this little boy. He has the same name as a great knight." the stranger said backing away slightly

"Wait! What's your name?" Rusl shouted as the stranger seemed to float away in the evening mist

"Give them to the boy. Don't worry about it." the stranger replied vanishing from Rusl's sight.

Rusl gave Uli the spring water and poured the purple liquid down Link's throat, Link appeared to swallow them but remained asleep in Uli's arms, she had been crying. The sat on the sofa for hours, completely in silence, just letting the evening pass. Till the moon rose, they fell asleep, allowing the Golden Wolf to dig his way in.

_The Fairies Tears will bring you back; I can't afford to lose you._ the Golden Wolf asked in a whine, no answer came back.

Rusl sat on the sofa with Link the next day, just rubbing his head. He could feel the heat of Link's skin starting to return and the quick painless breath starting up again instead of the deep sleepers sigh.

Link's eyes opened.

"Link!" Rusl squeaked wrapping his arms around him. Link said nothing but held his head in pain. Every sound, from Uli's footsteps in the kitchen to the Cucco's clucking outside felt like a punch in the face. He moaned and curled up in a ball.

"Link! You're awake!" Uli gasped dropping a bowl of water; Link groaned and covered his ears. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's Hylian, his ears are very sensitive." Rusl said calmly as he saw them flick annoyingly. "I've seen it in Castle Town."

The Golden Wolf watched from outside on the crates of pumpkins as normal, he was happy to see Link awake but his ears were down.

Something was not quite right. Something smelled bad and it was coming.


	4. 4 Who I Really Am

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART**

Chapter four -

Link sat quietly on a small island in the village, his clothes were soaking wet as the only way to get to the island was to swim, he weaved a hand in and out of the clear water, avoiding bites from the fishes as they thought his tiny fingers were fishing bait. His voice had taken a back seat ever since being injured by the goat, though he loved the creatures still, his voice would not speak why. He liked to be here. It was safe.

_Why so glum? You should play with Ilia._ the Golden Wolf sighed appearing behind him, Link could feel his tail wrap around him as he sat up

_I don't feel like playing, Goldie._ Link's communication replied without turning around, he lay on his side with a sigh; the Golden Wolf lay next to him, using the heat of his fur to some comfort

_There is something I want to tell you._ the Golden Wolf muttered, Link seemed to blank him off and slid off the island into the water, he made barely a splash as he swam out, he was starting to get big now and his fourth birthday was fast approaching. The Golden Wolf sighed again and vanished in a haze of smoke.

Link never noticed him leave as he resurfaced, not really sure what to do with himself on the lazy morning, Ilia would not be awake for a few hours and if she were, he doubted she would want to see him. Fire would cross between them and the fact he had had enough of her beating him up in their wrestling game just made their friendship call daggers.

The Golden Wolf appeared in Faron Woods, annoyed if anything. In an instant he transformed into a green garbed Hylian, he groaned as he could feel the skin on his face almost peeling off. Link could not see him like this, he was decaying and there was nothing he could do. The boy would be scared stiff if he saw a pile of bones speak to him but no amount of time in the Spirit Spring would stop time from eating away at him, he was only a sprit after all, his body was long gone.

He transformed back into his wolf body and vanished again only to reappear in Hyrule Castle grounds seconds later. He could smell lingering spirits such as himself, invisible to the naked eye yet his nose could sense them, floating past, howling in complaint. He kept walking, trying to block them off till he came to a stone with chipped writing on it, he had seen it chiselled in:

_Link the IV rests here  
Loving Father  
Grand Father  
Captain of Queen Zelda IV Castle Guard  
Rest in Peace, kind friend_

"Hello, Link!" a young voice called running up to the grave stone with a bouquet of flowers; the Golden Wolf hid behind the grave stone to see the girl had dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders and wore a long white dress that was covered in dirt and grass stains from playing. The Golden Wolf sighed, the palace walls felt so familiar and to see the girl from time to time say hello to the spirits felt nice and lifting on his heart. The girl was about six years old possibly seven yet she seemed nowhere near princess material. He had known and served her great grandmother as a solider and was well known in the royal family under one name

"Daddy, do you think he still thinks about us? Do you think he knows he's buried here?" the girl asked running up to an overweight man covered by a red cape

"I'm sure he does, I never met him, but my grandmother adored him. She said he never really will pass on." the man sighed, the Golden Wolf pricked his ears. "He was raised by the ageless Kokri before coming to Hyrule with a message for Zelda. After a man named Ganon was sealed, he left Hyrule for a while."

"Then when he came back he became a solider for us and showed us his chivalry and knightly skills along with having a family." another voice continued a woman in a purple dress with a puffy petticoat underneath walked to the man who put an arm around the woman

"What happened to his family? Can't they come and visit?" the little girl begged clinging onto the man's cape

"They…they died a long time ago. Monsters drove the most recent of his bloodline out of their home in Hyrule Town with their baby." the woman whispered

"I love babies! Why can't she come?" the girl questioned

"The baby was a boy, Zelda. Link's great grandson." the woman muttered "His body was never found. He could still be alive."

"We should go and find him!" Zelda squealed "We could bring him here and he could be my brother!"

"We don't know where he is if he is alive." the man said sadly shaking his head

"But Link would. I bet he would have found him by now!" Zelda shrieked "The Hero of Time would have found his family, death couldn't stop him!"

The Golden Wolf gagged on his breath, making the other ghostly spirits glance in his direction; their piercing blank eyes were judging him, knowing who he was. Or who he used to be.

He waited behind the gravestone for a while after Zelda and the others had long left. He had transformed into his Hylian form, his head was resting in his knees.

"I have to tell him." he groaned disappearing in a puff of smoke

Link had been on his own most of the morning just plucking grass out on the banks of the water. Uli watched him from the window, not really wanting to call him over for lunch as she feared to see a sad face under the bruises. Scruffy came to his side from across the bridge and sat next to him, Link continued to stare across the river and stroke the dog's back. Uli admired the amount of a connection he had with the animals, almost taking to them like they were people.

_You alright? Why not we go see Ilia?_ Scruffy asked with a bark

_I don't feel like it._ Link sighed, bringing his ears down, Scruffy let out a growl suddenly

_You smell that?_ Scruffy growled

_No. But I can hear something._ Link whined jumping to his feet, his ears were raised along with Scruffy's; the ground started shaking as a charging goat ran down the path. Link turned to Scruffy and gained his eye contact before dashing off up the hill with him as another goat charged past.

_I smell dog. Not spirit guardian._ Scruffy growled helping Link up the hill to the gate

_Spirit guardian?_ Link asked under his own growls as he could hear moaning come from beside the gate. Fado lay there, his leg was bleeding and there was a monster with dark green skin standing next to him with his back to him. Link flattened his body against the swinging gate and picked up a small rock that was by his feet.

He tossed it without thinking

The monster let out a groan and fell flat on his face; Link roared and jumped on his back. The monster had slingshot sitting in his pocket and plenty of ammunition in a small sack. Link looked around to find a group of monsters herding the goats and driving them away into a small gap in the landscape that was normally fenced in. He was amazed at the giant beasts they rode; they were nearly as big as the goats themselves.

_We have to protect them. Disrupt the herd, make them stampede!_ Scruffy barked, staying close to Link's side. Link let out a loud moan, using his voice to recreate the familiar baas of a kid. His loud cry got the monster's attention

_Run! Follow me!_ Link brayed, tilting his head back like the goats would. The goats were getting restless in their herded group, recognising Link's voice but hearing the child's cries as their own fur and hoof.

"Look. Child." one of the monsters shouted pointing in his direction, Link narrowed his eyes.

"I recognize eyes." a bigger monster muttered coming forward on his boar "It baby from while ago."

_Don't just stand there!_ Scruffy whined, Link brayed again and began to pull on Fado's arms to drag him clear out of the way; the man was heavy for him to pull no matter how much Scruffy helped him the man barely moved. The boars had started to run up to him.

_Hurry! Run!_ Link whinnied, two of the goats broke from the herd and clashed heads with the boars tusks. Link was picked up by his collar by the fatter of the monsters and raised up to see him. Link did not struggle but brought his hands around his collar to stop himself from choking

"Little baby survived? I like." the monster chuckled, Link had no idea who he was but readied his slingshot ready for a strike

Smack.

Link was dropped to the floor and tucked into a roll as he could feel the ground start to shake with rapid hooves, the boars shuffled out of the way as their riders were thrown off their backs. Link rushed up to one as it got back onto his hooves, its growling and quiet squealing was hard to understand. Link seized the reigns unsure about what to do; so he asked the boar:

_Can you walk forward?_

_For you? Humph?_ the boar replied, using a squeal on the end of its sentences like it was demonstrating a point

_I need to stop the goats!_ Link shrieked using his best squeal for an accent, the boar let out a sigh and turned around, with a roar it burst through the already broken fencing at the back of the field and let Link cling on tightly to the edge of the dark red saddle as they broke out into a large grassy field, one the Link recognised very well yet he was sure he had never seen it before. He heard a familiar bark come up behind him as Scruffy raced up to the boar's legs

_How do you aim to stop them?_ Scruffy asked with a bark

_I'm making this up as I go!_ Link growled as the ground started shaking around them. The boar turned back into Faron Province, Link felt safe under the cover of the trees, blocking out the sunlight. The boar suddenly stopped and panted, Link relaxed for a few moments before starting to bark, Scruffy scratched his ear with his foot as he tried to understand what was going on. He seemed to be using a different accent in his barks, one used for a wild dog. The goats came charging around but heard Link's barks; they screeched to a stop much to Link's relief.

"Link!" Rusl's voice called as Link crossed back into Ordona Province. Rusl was wrapping Fado's leg in bandage in the Spirit Spring. Link had picked up a stick that had fallen from the trees that was twice his height and started to lead the goats back to the ranch up ahead. Link waved but said nothing. He was busy concentrating on keeping his communication with the goats as they were skittish enough as it was. He had let the boar go in Hyrule Field. "Link, come here right now." Rusl boomed; Link hated that voice, it meant he was in trouble of some sort. He clicked his tongue and baaed a command for the goats to stop walking then crept back to the spring. Rusl was standing at the entrance with his arms folded, Link lowered his head and braced himself for a smack, instead Rusl wrapped his arms around him; squeezing him tightly."I don't know how you did it. But you brought the goats back." Rusl whispered holding Link close

"Fa?" Link asked feeling his heartbeat against his head, Rusl said nothing but continued to squeeze

"He talks to animals! Haven't you seen him do it?" Fado hissed after Rusl let go

"He's only a boy, he's allowed to chatter to them." Rusl tutted

"I mean, he talks to them in their 'language': barks, grunts, whines." Fado sighed, Link tensed up and ran back to the herd.

"He brought all the goats back?" Lily squealed plaiting Ilia's hair as she sat on the bed "That's a big task for a four year old."

"Every single one." Bo chortled wrapping his arm around Link's shoulder as he sat next to Ilia

"Well done! We need them to survive." Lily sighed moving onto Link's hair, she brushed through his golden locks with her hands; Link let out a moan and clung tightly onto Bo's hand

"Lily, leave him." Bo sighed trying to prise Link off his hand

"He could have a plait in there. It's long enough." Lily giggled bringing his hair up

"No." Link whimpered shaking his head.

The Golden Wolf sat in the Spirit Spring, unsure about whether Link would be able to take the news at a young age.

_Rusl wasn't convinced, he didn't even see a likeness. How will Link be able to look me in the eye with acceptance again?_

The Golden Wolf paced in the water for hours, long after the sun set. His heart sinking lower and lower the more he thought.


	5. 5 Dark Copies

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART**

Chapter five - Dark Copies

Link sat in the Spirit Spring massaging his right knee, it was bleeding and no amount of dabbing it with a cloth was going to stop it. He rubbed his head and scrambled to his feet to dodge the falling branch and Ilia that was on top of it.

"The cat's gone." Link sighed falling on his face as his knee could take no pressure

"I saw it hide." Ilia spoke, finally taking notice of Link's bleeding knee, he crawled over to her and lifted his hand up for help. Ilia stepped over him; her eyes constantly scanning the trees for the elusive black cat.

"Can we do something else?" Link asked trying to stand again "Ilia?" she had gone.

_Stand up_ the Golden Wolf smirked coming next to him out of a haze, Link leaned on his back to stand up and rest on him. Link could feel worry through his fur

_Are you okay?_ Link yipped

_Sit on my back. I need to show you something._ the Golden Wolf gulped keeping his nose to the ground. Link was still very small but still he was growing and at a very fast rate; he was only seven but he was taller than Ilia by at least a head.

Link clung tightly onto the Golden Wolf's fur on his back, the golden locks were bright enough to shine through Link's hands to show the bones inside, something that amazed him. The Golden Wolf let his glow brighten as he turned to face out the Spirit Spring with a sigh; Link gave a worried whine not meant for conversation. He was stalling and they had a long run ahead.

Rusl cleaned his sword in the house; he could see his refection in the blade but there was something more. A dark light gleamed off the sword, getting his attention. He leaned over and glanced through the swinging door of Link's bedroom that branched off from the kitchen; Link liked his hammock with the toes towards the stove. Rusl got up from his seat and sheathed the sword; he heard a giggle come from inside the room along with a smash

"Link? Are you in there?" Rusl asked pushing the door further out. There was a boy looking down at the broken glass on the floor; his skin was grey and looked grainy, his black hair was tatty and thick, when the boy turned his irises were bright red.

"I'm here." the boy smirked letting his full eye turn red. Darkness ate at Rusl's sight and covered every object in the room. He lifted his hands to his face as he the little boy that stood in front of him in a black tunic laughed; darkness pouring out of his chest like a river.

Uli heard him scream and rushed back inside to find the house in a shroud darkness, not even a candle could light it. She could not see a thing, not even the roaring fire or feel the heat from it.

"Rusl?" Uli quivered stepping from the safety of the front door; it shut with a slam and a small hand grasped her own, a pair of pupil-less eyes glared with a dark smile as she too vanished in the darkness of the house with only the child's laughter for company.

Link was distracted; his ears were constantly moving. The Golden Wolf slowed down to a slow walk; he could feel Link's heartbeat thumping against him and it was starting to worry him.

_Something's bothering you._ the Golden Wolf muttered stopping to let Link down but the boy never moved, he never answered but let out a groan. Suddenly a smell wafted into his nostrils, something he had smelt before and hoped never to again; the smell was hard to identify but he could make out death in there.

_We have to go back._ Link whined _Something's wrong._

_You can't smell darkness, it seems so…familiar._ the Golden Wolf said with a sneeze, he could remember…something…something he was meant to fear but never did

"Lost your sword years ago, didn't you, Rinku?" a male voice cackled from in front of them as thick purple fog engulfed the surroundings "Pity."

"My name is Link." Link replied, slightly confused

"Oh? You have a grandson to?" the voice chortled as Link slid down off the Golden Wolf's back and walked forward "What's the matter? Cat or should I say, wolf got your tongue?"

"Leave him out of this, Dark!" another male voice snarled as Link's hand was seized by another, Link bit his lip and went stiff. "Darkness doesn't need to come for him."

"It's much too late for that." Dark's voice laughed, Link turned his head and let out a wail, a man with blond hair was standing behind him; he wore green tunic, white leggings and huge brown boots, he picked up Link by his under arms and slipped him onto his shoulders behind a cotton cap. A man came out of the fog, he looked like the identical twin to the man Link sat on except he had black frizzy hair with a long ponytail, his cap was ripped at the end like an old flag and he was armed with a long sword that nearly touched the grass at his feet; his red eyes made Link clutch onto the man's hair tightly but he said nothing. Another boy that looked just like him stepped out next the man, flashing red eyes stared at him with a smile that made him shudder and bury his head into the man's neck

"I am the equal and opposite of you. I have a grandson like you, Rinku, and he will be the death of yours!" Dark shouted as Link was torn from the man's shoulders by huge three fingered claws

"Link!" the man shouted as a sword with spots of rust was pointed at his throat

"You want to know why you cannot die?" Dark scoffed "Because your heart is filled with regret. You never got to pass your skills to your son! Now his bones lie in a cave with his wife!"

"Stop it!" the man shouted making a grab for Link as he vanished in the fog "I will pass on my skills and rid this world of you!"

"To your grandson? He's weak! He cannot fight!" Dark giggled pushing the man further into the purple fog, willing for the claws to take him too

"Stop it, Dark! I'm not afraid of you! I defeated you once! I will do it again!" the man screamed flapping his arms around to try and find Link

"I wonder what the villagers would have to say about that." Dark spoke, his voice fading away, the man turned to see nothing but Dark's red eyes smiling at him along with a pair of smaller ones just stopping above his knee. The fog cleared and the an transformed back into his golden wolf body, it blotted out the harsh purple fog, it smelled of death and despair with the strong scent of decaying meat. He sniffed out Link's hay scent under the fog only to find him lying on the ground with his eyes shut.

_Link? Speak to me!_ the Golden Wolf howled nudging his head with his nose.

Suddenly a bright yellow light began to flash on the back of Link's left hand and a sparkling green light appeared on his chest. Link's eyes shot open as he rose off the ground back onto his feet

"Grandpa?" Link whispered turning towards the Golden Wolf, his heart skipped a beat with joy as the boy got up and wrapped his arms around his neck, the warmth of Link's beating heart and soul was enough to fill him with energy to blot out his fears and bring light back to him. The sparkling green light stopped and vanished.

_Link, I'm sorry. I should have shown this a long time ago._ the Golden Wolf whispered in a whine

"So what is your real name?" Link asked climbing back on the Golden Wolf's back "and why does this protect me from the dark?" he added pointing to the back of his left hand

_My real name is Rinku, but I am known as Link IV. Rinku means Link in Old Hylian._ the Golden Wolf grunted with a hissing sigh _the mark on the back of your hand is called the Triforce. I used to have one myself._

Rusl hugged Uli, her face buried into his chest. They sat in total darkness one that light could not keep away; no matter how far they walked or how long, they never could find a door, a window or person for comfort. Occasionally they would see a pair of glowing red eyes and feel three pronged claws run up their arms to make them squeal. Uli burst into tears and pulled the fabric on Rusl's shoulders.

"Why so worried? Just let the darkness take you. You are quite safe." a male voice asked with a giggle "After all, Link will join you soon."

"Leave my son alone!" Uli screamed through her tears

"He's your son? That's new. I thought grandpa would have been howling at the moon in sorrow after his death." the voice giggled

"He's dead?! No!" Uli wailed

"I'm not dead, Ma." a tiny faded voice whispered; thunder began to rumble above, the male voice hissed

"Link!" Rusl yelled rubbing Uli's head; a small flame lit up nearby, no bigger than a tea-light; however instead of the orange flicker of a friendly flame; it was dark green.

"Do you have them Link? Did you light the Courage Candle?" Rinku asked transforming from his golden wolf body to his Hylian form to hold Link's hand as he sat in the Spirit Spring in Faron Woods. His head was down almost in sleep, his eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was open to show his clenched teeth; he would groan often in pain as purple smoke almost like the remains of a dead fire would jump out from under his hair. Rinku placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Link sniffed into his shoulder and crawled closer for a hug

"I can't keep it lit. I can't do it." Link cried, Rinku rubbed Link's back

"It's okay. Don't cry." Rinku mumbled letting Link cry into his shoulder, the tears were streaming down his face like waterfalls

"Why can't you look after me?" Link asked as Rinku rocked them, it seemed to ease Link's crying but he did not stop.

"I am a spirit. I'm dead. I won't be able to look after you properly." Rinku replied without thinking, Link relaxed in his arms but did not even look up at him to reply; he remained huddled where he assumed to be safe

"But you breathe. I can hear your heart." Link finally spoke, the whites of his eyes were stained red from his tears. Rinku had no idea how to respond; he had never really thought about his heart and breath. True, he did breathe, though he did not need to; but his heart never gained any warmth unlike Link's.

They sat in silence for a long time. Long enough to make them cramp up, the sun was rising over the horizon and the birds were waking from their sleep to sing, Rinku opened his eyes to find he had gone to sleep by the banks of the shallow water with Link sleeping next to him

"About time you woke up." a little voice sighed as Rinku leaned on his arms to search for the voice's owner. Ilia was standing in the water with a wash cloth in her left hand; she tossed it into Rinku's face with a slap.

"You're from the village?" Rinku asked trying to establish conversation

"It's safer here. Ordon is covered in purple smoke. Mother and Father are missing. Everyone is." Ilia said wiping her face "Who are you? Why are you sleeping here with Link?"

"I'm his-" Rinku spoke but paused to consider his words "friend."

"Link has weird friends. Why are you glowing? And why do you have a tail?" Ilia asked, Rinku's eyes widened as he glanced down to find a bushy tail providing a suitable blanket for Link. That had never happened before. He sighed; she had already worked it out. There was no use in trying to hide it anymore. Rinku let fur grow on his face and transformed into his other form. He waited for the scream.

No scream. No, a smack to the face with a stick was her reply

"Leave him alone!" Ilia screamed throwing a pebble; Rinku backed away from Link and brightened his glow. Link opened his eyes and jumped up. Like thunder he stood between the pair; his face stern and his eyes unblinking. Rinku snarled as a whiff of death and dread filled his nose; the black smoke was spreading, eating away at the light around them in huge thick clouds. The sun was blotted out as a face began to merge into the clouds, the dark red eyes made Ilia wail

"Climb on!" Link ordered holding a hand out to Ilia, hearing a familiar giggle in the clouds

"Aww, leaving so soon?" the man in the clouds laughed as Ilia climbed onto Rinku's back behind Link. Rinku rushed off as lightning scorched the grass just behind him from the man in the cloud's fingers. Ilia screamed and dug her nails into Link's arms making him yelp

"Don't we have a knife or something?!" Ilia screamed

"We can only run." Link moaned as another lightning bolt hit the ground like he had a target stuck on his back. Link looked up at the face in the clouds; one he recognised as Dark and closed his eyes trying to blot out the storm and darkness. Rinku's glow began to shine brighter as it had ever had done and the green sparkling light appeared at Link's chest. It shot forward like a bullet into the clouds, turning it a light shade of green before being overwhelmed in purple

"Oh, so that's how we are playing? Alright." Dark's voice chortled, unaffected by Link's attack. "Say goodbye to your precious wood!"

Flames burst out of the trees as Rinku jumped into a dimly lit part of the forest next to a giant tree. Trees fell down in front of them in piles of ash; trapping them in a corner. An oak tree began to creak just opposite them as a lightning bolt hit it. Ilia let out a cough and held onto Link tightly, he let her bury her head in his shoulder as he covered his eyes in wait for his death. Rinku sat down causing the children to roll of his back.

He howled, long and loud against the flames.


	6. 6 Courage Of Generations

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART**

Chapter six - Courage Of Generations

Link opened his eyes and let out a gasping cough. Ashes were raining down from the sky and the remains of the forest were lined in an ancient fog; one that had remained in this part of the forest for years, long before he was born. He was protected in Rinku's shadow of his Hylian form in a cosy spot of the forest under a shelter of old growing trees brought together from being young. Link got to his feet and walked towards Rinku

"What happened?" he asked

"The Lost Woods is filled with magic. The Song of Time made, I can't remember what they were called; blocks come out to protect us from the falling trees."

"Where are we?" Link asked tugging at Rinku's belt on his tunic

"This is my friend's house. He is out finding food." Rinku replied coming down to Link's height. Link rubbed his eyes and studied the area that was Rinku's friend's house.

A small hut, not much more.

A bed made out of wood was occupied by Ilia in the corner of the room behind a tattered curtain decorated with three triangles; there was a tiny table more suitable for a child and tiny chairs that Rinku would not fit; there was a small window without any glass or metal surrounding it, but a wood frame. There was a blue object on the table covered in a thin layer of dust. Link picked it up and rubbed it with his sleeve till it shone, Rinku took it out of his hands and brought it to his mouth, his fingers played on the small holes that were hollowed out into the object.

"That was nice." Link whispered as the music died down. Rinku remained silent as the same tune played in the distance on a deeper instrument.

"He never stopped amazing me." Rinku sighed brushing his hair under his cap

"Who?" Link asked

"Me!" a high voice giggled as a child with a dark blue face jumped into the room. He was just taller than Link but about as hyper as Scruffy when a ball was thrown "Hello! My name is the Skull-Kid!" the Skull-Kid cheered, Link let out a nervous sigh as the Skull-Kid wrapped his arms around Link and lifted him off the ground. "You got old, Rinku!"

"Help!" Link squealed wriggling out of the Skull-Kid's grasp and ran behind Rinku

"It's been a while, Rinku! I thought you'd forgotten about me!" the Skull-Kid smirked, pleased to have company, even if said company was frightened of him. Rinku wrapped his arm around Link as the Skull-Kid danced around the room, offering them fruit and nuts.

"Darkness is nearby again. I need the Master Sword." Rinku whispered, the Skull-Kid dropped the bowl of fruit he was carrying; it smashed on the floor into tiny pieces. The woods seemed to quieten and lean in the direction of the house as if to listen. The Skull-Kid remained still, his arms lying by his sides almost in fear of hearing Rinku's words.

"You…want the Master Sword?" the Skull-Kid asked without turning "The Blade of Evil's Bane?"

"It is the only thing that will stop Dark." Rinku mumbled

"That sword must stay hidden, taking it from its pedestal without Courage. Its-its, well, there is no telling what will happen!" the Skull-Kid wailed

"I have the Courage!" Rinku growled, the Skull-Kid shook his head and turned around; his orange eyes were filled with sadness and confusion. He looked down at Link

"There can be only one Triforce in the world! And three souls within it! Link has the triangles on his hand; you've lost your Courage, Rinku! It passed on, something that you forgot to do!" the Skull-Kid snarled slamming his hands on the table. Rinku moved back slightly, Link brought his hands to his face, he could see that's his words had hurt. The Skull-Kid dropped back down and withdrew himself from the awkward silence, Link could sense invisible daggers fly across the room, each one hitting against a heart;

The Triforce on the back of his hand was glowing, he would get the sword.

Night fell, Rinku slept on the floor in his wolf body, he was annoyed, annoyed with himself mostly. Ilia slept in the same room with Link; she was in the bed while he slept on the floor in a pile of scratchy sack sheets and pillows. Link opened an eye and crawled out of bed, he knew that Rinku would smell him as he went by, he would know. He pondered for a while till his arms got sore with supporting his weight; Rinku was asleep, he could hear his heavy breathing and sense his annoyance in the clear air.

Link scaled down the walls of the Skull-Kid's house using the ancient-aged vines that grew there; he loved climbing but hardly got the opportunity, he had learnt to go quietly. The darkness was so clear in the clouds that not even the full moon could take it and destroy it, he knew Dark would be hanging around, waiting for him to leave his sanctuary; he had to get the sword, he could give it to Rinku and- Link let out a sigh and let a few tears fall on the grass, Rinku had no Courage, he had proven he was not the strongest force but a willing force against danger but he was not. What Courage could he give?

"About time." a little voice chortled coming out of the carpet of purple that was expanding over the forest; Link said nothing but stood there, facing his double

"Leave me alone, Dark." Link grunted backing away slightly, hoping he was not showing any fear. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, the dark mist came to his feet and licked at them, it stun like poison ivy. Link tried to dash away but he was trapped with only a circle of grass to pace; his hands were seized by three pronged claws and pulled to the ground; he gritted his teeth, refusing to let out a scream in pain as blood stained the floor from his fingers. Something blue began to glow on his chest and his body felt cold as it was pulled away; breathing was difficult and his eyelids were drooping down in warm sleep.

"My name is not Dark; it's Daku!" Daku growled as the blue light came to his side no bigger than his palm "Blue? I would have thought your soul would be green like your granddad."

"I-" Link whispered as the last of his energy drained, leaving nothing but a cold body behind. Daku tried to let the purple carpet he controlled wash over him, yet it would not, it would cower away from the boy and flow ahead. Daku rubbed his red eyes annoyingly as nothing would touch the blue light next to him either

"Not a total waste." Daku sighed as Dark came out of the purple shroud that covered the trees, his evil smile gleaming like a torch

"Well done, Ganondorf will be pleased. Without Link here, his restoration will be easy." Dark cheered patting Daku on the head and lifting his hands to reach the ball of light, it moved suddenly, letting the purple shroud hiss as if it were alive.

Link was in a dark place but held a green flamed candle in his left hand, it seemed to be the only light available, his Triforce was glowing the more he walked. He let a smile; the Courage Candle! Link set it down and sat cross legged on the floor next to it, the flame dancing in front of his eyes was almost entrancing. It grew; slowly at first but soon familiar shapes of the trees, the houses and the frozen in fear animals were starting to make sense. Yet, the bigger it grew, the harder it was to keep it growing.

Dark hissed at the sparkling green light that was surrounding them, it bit at his hair and clothes. The blue light next to him was brightening and glowing a grass green. Dark looked up into the sky to see three lights fly across it, one blood red, one sea blue and one leaf green "No!

You can't be here!" Dark snarled retreating into the dark shroud till nothing but his laser red eyes shone out,

"Power!" shouted the blood red light, flying through the darkness like it were cutting butter

"Wisdom!" yelled the sea blue light, stopping at Link's body

"Courage!" screamed the leaf green light flying straight for the palm size light that was starting getting smaller

Link was running out of strength; he collapsed on the floor letting the flame burn out till only the gentle whisper of smoke hung in visible sight, he shut his eyes and cradled himself in his arms, frightened that he was doomed to this place. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, he looked up to see a woman with light green hair stand above him, he gulped

"Do not fear me; I am the great Goddess, Farore." she whispered offering Link a hand, he hesitated and looked at the woman, she had a beautiful face, soft green eyes and long ears with a point like him, her hair was brushed over her right shoulder like a sash and her clothes were made of the finest silk, they blew in an unnoticed wind, her dress was as green as was her skin and as Link stared at her, she began to feel more real and at ease with. He took her hand.

"Farore." Link replied crouching on one knee in a bow; his free hand touched his heart, Farore placed a hand on his right cheek and rubbed a few lonely tears away. Farore could see fear in his heart; it was clouding the light he held.

"Light the Courage Candle. Blot out the darkness with light." Farore said with an asking tone that made Link stiffen, he turned back to the candle but kept a grip of Farore's hand. It lit up much to his surprise. The flame began to grow.

Dawn. The beautiful sunlight shone down on the woods through the thin clouds of morning. Rinku woke to Ilia tugging at his fur, gently, but enough to wake him, Rinku turned his head, her expression was of pure worry and concern. Rinku rolled his eyes, he could guess why.

"Link's gone!" she wailed, Rinku sniffed the air as he got up, Link had been up through the night, he had climbed out but the rest of the scent was confusing and muddled to him. He transformed and looked out the window, no purple clouds, no shroud of darkness, no Dark. A flock of birds flew past the house making Rinku fall over with fright. He smiled but that smile suddenly snapped short as footsteps began to sound in the grass

"Ilia?" a male voice called "Where are you?"

"Father!" Ilia shouted running forward but paused just before the front door "Thank you. But I have to-"

"Go, don't worry about Link. I'll find him." Rinku said with a light chuckle, Ilia ran back over to him and wrapped her arms around his legs; he was much taller in that form than she had expected. Rinku placed a hand on her shoulder as she let go

"You're a nice wolf." Ilia spoke dashing back to the door; she flung it open and climbed down the ladders. "Father! Father!"

"Ilia!" Bo shouted letting his daughter jump into his open arms, Ilia looked over his shoulder to find Rinku's concerned gaze watching her from the house; it had seemed to vanish into the woods

"Link?" another male voice shouted, Rusl came around the corner

"I haven't seen him!" Bo spoke as Rusl got close, Ilia let her eyes zoom around the landscape, where was he? "Have you, Ilia?"

"Not for a while, we got separated." Ilia said as Bo sat her on his shoulders. "I won't tell anyone, Rinku. I promise." she whispered

Ilia was concerned, she had been waiting at the Spirit Spring in Ordona Province for a while; yet Link never came around the corner; he had vanished like smoke. Then after the sun went to sleep behind the horizon did the sound of splashing feet ring in her ears.  
Link came from behind her; he looked a little pale and lost to look at."Link!" Ilia shouted rushing forward, Link walked on as if he had not even noticed her being there; she saw his eyes; blank as pearls. She shrieked as he walked back in the direction of Faron Woods, still not noticing her. She followed him unsurely, half frightened by his silence. As he walked further she could see that his hand was in the position of holding something, like another hand maybe? Ilia brought her hands up to her face and wailed as the trees seemed to block any sunlight that was left.

"Don't worry. Come, I will show you where he is going." Rinku's voice whispered, Ilia turned to see his happy face, one that was full of hope yet stained with fear. Rinku transformed into his wolf form and let Ilia jump on. She clung onto his fur as they ran to catch up with Link. The moon started to rise as Rinku and Ilia past Link at a running pace, a child's body lay in the grass; it's skin was cold and there was no breath in the lungs.

"Link didn't die, did he?!" Ilia cried rushing to the body; Rinku transformed and grabbed her shoulders

"Dark and Daku pulled his soul out, it's returning back. He can't hear you or see you till he gets here. He rescued everyone and pushed the darkness back. He lit the Courage Candle." Rinku said softly as Link's soul walked towards the body lying in the grass

"I did save them, right? I can't see them." Link asked, Farore nodded and pointed towards his body

"You did. I can feel them. Go back to your body. The Spirit World is for those who are dead." Farore replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I will always watch over you."

"What's he saying?" Ilia whispered hiding behind Rinku in the bushes, Link's mouth was moving but no sound came out, he turned and looked up to the sky before turning into what looked like silver glitter and vanishing back into his body, bringing colour to the cheeks and air to the lungs. His eyes opened and he let out a cough; he said nothing but looked up at the sky; the first few stars were shining, one constellation in particular was bright and awake.

Farore's Courage.


	7. 7 Siblings

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART**

Chapter seven - Siblings

"We have to tell him, Rusl." Uli sighed dusting one of the shelves in the kitchen. Rusl cradled a mug in her hands, Link had made him it out of clay, it had a few of his three year old hand prints on it where he had pressed to hard but he thought that was what made it special.

"I think Link knows." Rusl replied taking a sip of the brown liquid inside the mug

"What about, well, shouldn't we tell him we aren't his real parents?" Uli asked

"Why is this such a big problem?" Rusl chortled picking up a biscuit

"He may not like the fact I am-" Uli said in a hushed voice, she could hear Link nearby

"Tell him tonight. Don't worry, Uli. Link is and will remain our oldest child." Rusl spoke sternly

"We have no room for-" Uli squeaked

"Stop it! Link is an understanding child." Rusl groaned

_Ma and Fa are arguing again._ Link whined, his ears were up, he was stroking Scruffy with one hand and rubbing a scratched knee with the other

_Do you know why?_ Scruffy asked in a hushed bark

_Not really._ Link sighed standing up. He looked at his refection in the water to see his thick blond brown hair was long and was plaited at the back.

The sun was setting on the early days of autumn, Link picked some flowers for Uli, pity there were no butterflies in, many had flown away at the first sign of the autumn wind. He skipped back home and opened the front door to see Uli putting bowls of steaming vegetable stew on the table. She had a warm smile on her face; Link climbed up to his normal place at the table and offered the flowers to Uli as she kissed him on the forehead

"Oh, they're lovely!" Uli chortled as Link picked up his cutlery to start eating; Rusl would be home long after dark today. Uli decided that while Link was eating was the best time to get his full attention "Link-" Uli spoke but paused to think of her words

"Yes, Ma?" Link asked with a mouthful of stew

"How would-" Uli began stammering a little, the big blue eyes Link had were staring straight at her "How would you feel if you were to get a baby brother or sister?" Link dropped his spoon in his bowl with an almost echoing clatter, Uli chewed her bottom lip.

"I'm getting a baby brother or sister?!" Link squealed clapping his hands, Uli slapped a hand against her face; she should have known he would be thrilled to hear the news not jealous as she had feared. Link had a happy expression on his face; one that could not be fake; even by his standards but then it vanished into something closer to a frown. Uli swallowed hard and placed a hand on Link's arm that was lying across the table

"It's not that we don't love you or anything like that!" Uli said quickly shaking his arm, Link gave her a quizzical look then came round to her, his ears were in a position she had never seen him use before; they were up and pressed against his head under his hair, his frown. However the tips of his ears shuddered, constantly leaning forward towards her. She had seen him think before, but it was only after he put an ear and his hands to her stomach did she understand. She put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a light hug, Link let out a smile; unlike Uli, he knew he was not hugging but blanked it off anyway.

"I love you too, Ma." Link giggled coming away from Uli's stomach. "It's a boy baby, I think."

"How do you know it's a boy baby?" Uli asked, nerves hit her throat as she feared his answer

"It sounds like a boy baby." Link replied grinning from ear to ear, Uli tried a smile but could only manage an unsure smirk, Link's smile disappeared "What's wrong, Ma?" had he done something wrong

"Nothing. Just finish your stew." Uli sighed after staring at the big blue eyes for an awkward amount of time

Uli could not sleep that night; she had tossed and turned for hours in the dark yet could not get comfortable. She decided to get up, she could hear Link's gentle sleepers breathing echo from the other room downstairs so she poked her head in. He was asleep in his hammock, gently rocking in the autumn wind, his tidied away toys were being shone at by the moon and the little vase of night flowers were glowing like a night light. Uli tip-toed closer to the flowers but stood on something, there was an old box have tipped over on the floor, the contents of it were covering the floor, she picked up the object she had stood on and let out a sigh, it was a teddy bear. Link's baby teddy bear. Link had pulled out some of his old baby clothes out too and had folded them neatly by his chest of draws. Uli nearly woke up Link with a squeal as she ran to the hammock to give him a kiss and a night time hug.

"Sit down!" Rusl moaned the next morning, Link sat in his pyjamas at the table his hands over his ears, now that he knew why Ma and Fa were arguing, he no longer wanted to hear it. Uli finally sat down on the sofa by the fire like a grumpy child

"I said I'm fine!" Uli shouted folding her arms "I'm only eight weeks!"

"Link, get ready, we're going to the fields." Rusl ordered without taking his eyes off Uli

"Okay, Fa." Link sighed jumping from his seat and running into his room.

Link picked some herbs from the soil under his feet and put them in the basket he carried on his arm, his head was just visible above the grass; he was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

"Got you!" a voice giggled as a weight dropped on his back forcing him to fall on his knees and roll into the grass

"Come on, Ilia." Link sighed "My knees have just healed."

"Quit your whining, let's go play!" Ilia spoke seizing his arm and pulling him up, Link struggled against her and pushed her away

"No. I have work to do." Link grunted, Ilia rolled her eyes and walked closer to him, he held his breath; that smile, that menacing smile, it only meant one thing. Link closed his eyes "Please, Ilia. Not today."

"Attack!" she roared pouncing on him, the basket cracked under his weight; he prayed it would not break, he hated making baskets.

"Get off!" Link shouted as she pinned him down

"I win again!" she giggled refusing to budge, her smile suddenly disappeared, Link was glaring at her, his eyebrows were raised and his ears were up. That was normal, he never fought back. Then suddenly his feet pushed her away, he rolled into the grass

"Leave me alone." he growled, thrashing around, Ilia nearly burst into tears but forced herself to remain rational.

"Uli?" Ilia asked opening the door to Link's house, Uli was knitting on the sofa, this was not new, she regularly knitted for Link, jumpers, gloves and hats mostly but this thing looked a little…small. Too small for a nine year old. It suddenly dawned on her. Babies. Link was jealous!

As the months flew by, Link started getting impatient if not a little curious. He had never seen a baby, yet every time he was near Uli; that was all he could think about, he let out a wobbly howl of concern one that Rinku would be able to hear. Mist started to cloud around him

_Is something wrong?_ Rinku asked as the mist thinned out to reveal the golden locks of Rinku's wolf form

_Ma ate a baby._ Link whined, Rinku sat down in the grass and considered the sentence over and over in his mind _and then he will be my baby brother._

_Oh! Uli's having a baby? She didn't eat it!_ Rinku chortled wagging his tail

_Then why is it in her stomach and when will it be ready?_ Link whined intolerantly

_Not for a long time yet._ Rinku sighed as Link paced around _Don't do that, you'll make me nervous!_

_Ilia thinks I'm jealous, I'm not! I'm worried._

_You needn't be._

_Then why is Fa? Is there something I can do?_

_You'll understand when you're older. If you wish, I can show you my new pack; they have cubs, perhaps which will ease your worry. _

_Cubs? Ma's not having cubs! Is she?_

_I've made this worse. Climb on my back, I'll show you._ Rinku sighed, sensing Link was now in a state of panic; worry had now been replaced with fear. Link climbed onto Rinku's back hesitatingly.

Rinku ran into Hyrule Field, his strong legs gave him speed but Link was getting a little big to ride on him now, he had to sit with his legs at an angle to avoid his feet being scrapped on the floor. Rinku barely felt any of his weight on him, Link was light and he was strong yet Link was going to be tall like him. He smiled at that fact. They rode for a good hour till the sun was high in the sky as they reached a dug in den; it was near a huge tree that was overlooking the bridge leading into Kakariko Village. There were two wolves sitting outside, both in deep conversation, one had black fur, dark as night with several scar marks from battles as a young cub. Link slid down but kept his distance as the black furred wolf came closer to Rinku. A grey wolf, the one next to the black one came to Rinku's side and rubbed her muzzle against his own, Link could sense she was a girl; she was thinner, shorter and had the motherly instinct to come towards Link. He grabbed Rinku's tail in protection, seizing the fur in his fingers

_He smells funny, this is your cub?_ she sniffed, letting Link have some ground

_I look after him. He is wolf like us._ Rinku sighed _I hoped I would be able to show him the new-borns._

_You better ask Hunter._ the wolf suggested, Rinku turned to the black wolf

_Why do you have so much trust in this human? He is not one of us._ he snarled baring his teeth at Link, Link looked away trying to remember his wolf manners

_I'm his grandson_ Link grunted, shocking everyone with his speech

_He's got a posh accent. A human speaking our language. Why does he want to see the new-borns?_

_His human mother is going to have a child within a few months, I want to destroy is fears._ Rinku told him. Hunter lifted his paws up onto Link's shoulders, Link refused to move as Hunter smelled him, half grown cub, stinking of humans and goats.

_Fine. He has till the bright-fire-in-the-sky starts to fall._ Hunter growled walking away to lie under the shade of the trees

Rinku took Link into the den where another female wolf was lying, there were three little balls of fur lying next to her, barking for milk. She did not seem nervous; she could smell Link's fear on his breath. Rinku kept close to him as Link's eyes were poor in the darkness of the Den, one of the cubs padded over to the two –legged stranger, curious of his scent. She tripped over his paws as he bounced into Link's lap. From what Link could see, the cub had a big black nose and silver grey fur that was fluffy and warm; he licked Link's cheek with a rough pink tongue. Rinku sensed all Link's fears had vanished within seconds of its touch.

_Milk! Give me!_ it barked pulling on Link's clothes as the other two puppies, one with black fur and a sliver spot around its right eye, the other with silver hair and black stripes on its back pounced on him, play biting with his hair and his clothes, Link let out a whine as he rubbed his nose against the silver cub

_Hello, I'm Link._ he greeted

_I'm Shell!_ the cub replied in a feminine voice

_I'm Acorn!_ another voice barked tugging on his hair hard, Rinku came in front of him holding the little silver one with the black stripes by the scruff in his mouth

_I'm Petal!_ the cub who had stolen one of Link's sandals howled _You look funny!_

_I don't care! I like him, he has toys!_ Shell giggled playing tug of war with Petal over Link's sandal

Link played with them for a while, all his fears floating away, he even chatted with the mother of the cubs: Rose, who told him not to worry about his mother and he was welcome any time. The cubs cried when Hunter told him he had to leave. Link thought for a moment and looked down at his feet, one sandal was half chewed and was in no state to be worn, but he could not go back with one shoe; after a small debate with himself he took off his other sandal and offered it to Petal. She looked at Hunter then at Link before taking the sandal from him and ripping it to shreds in the corner of the Den.

It was a rainy night. Link looked out of Ilia's bedroom window at the flickering candle sitting by the dresser. He could not sleep. His ears were driving him mad. Ilia was sleeping in her bed with the covers over her face while Link could barely get his eyes shut. He climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs, his feet never made a sound yet…

"Going somewhere?" Lily's voice asked as he reached for the door handle, he said nothing. "Your mum is alright."

"Home." Link mumbled his ears flicked up suddenly. Lily glanced at him for she to, had learnt his emotion through his ears. Link dashed out of the house into the pouring rain before bursting into his own house to find Rusl, Uli and Sera in the living room. Sera was heavily pregnant to the point of slapping anyone with her stomach if anyone got to close. Uli had her eyes closed and was lying on the sofa with Rusl massaging his deep red hands. All of them glanced in his direction

"Told you he would hear it." Sera scoffed sitting in a chair

"I never doubted that." Rusl chuckled "Come here, Link."

Uli opened her eyes at the name and sat up the best she could; Link felt nervous as he approached slowly to Rusl. He could see Uli clearly that she was holding white blankets in her arms. Link breathed out, had been holding his breath

"Link, meet Colin, your baby brother." Uli whispered as Link looked down on the tiny face that was hidden in the blankets. Link let out a smile as Uli handed the bundle to him;

Link held Colin tight. He opened his tiny eyes.

"He may be your adopted son, but I can see the family resemblance." Sera sighed, Link nearly cried out, Colin's eyes were blue. Like his.

"I have a feeling everything will be fine between those two." Uli said with a sigh as she leant against Rusl's arm.


	8. 8 Father And Son

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART**

Chapter eight - Father And Son

Link had shut his eyes for a moment, just a single moment. Then the whole ranch was dropped into chaos.

Fado fell over his feet in an effort to avoid being hit by a charging goat. Link slapped his hands against his face in fake shock, that was the third time today…and it was not even lunch time.

"Watch out!" Fado yelled as Link got up from his seat on the floor, the goat headed straight for him yet Link never moved a muscle; he jerked his head and growled; clapping his hands in gesture. The goat skidded to a halt just in front of him, staring annoyed into Link's eyes.

Link rubbed his hand in the thick fluffy coat that the goat had, the goat baaed angrily at him before walking back down to the barn. Link readjusted his boots, his feet felt like icebergs, he was not keen on boots; he had always had bare feet or a pair of sandals on. Winter had fallen quite un-expectantly for so early in the year, it had been a race against time to harvest the pumpkins, mend and make coats and boots and winter-proof houses. He did not mind winter as a young boy, to be honest, he had loved the cold, now as he was working, he hated, no, despised it. It was deeper than he had ever experienced it before; constantly having to rescue Colin from deep ice holes in Faron Woods, the need to wrap up beyond comfortable before leaving the house so you felt like a Goron in a wet suit, The fights over fire wood and the cubs! Oh the cubs! They had been seen getting closer and closer to the village; if they were not careful Bo would find them and force them away. He and Fa hated monsters, they were getting rarer and Link did everything in his power to stop them. But he was only a small force, he was only eleven.

Link sat back in the snow and cuddled his knees into his chest, he may as well turn as blue as the coat he wore. Suddenly a loud howl came over the horizon; that was Acorn's voice; why would he howl in the morning?

_Help me! It's a human!_ he screamed into the sky. Link was confused, was he asking for him or was he being…Fa! Link jumped up and wiped snow off his coat, Fado would be hopefully alright for a few moments, although saying that…Link howled

_Where are you?_ Link howled, Fado turned around to see the boy wailing, yet fado could just hear a reply; he fell into the snow and scuttled backwards away from Link

_Link?! Help me! Human's attack the Den!_ Acorn wailed, Link dashed off, whizzing past Bo and crashing into Uli and Colin. Uli folded her arms

"You done for the day?" Uli sighed unconvinced

"Ugh, no, just need to-" Link stammered, Uli did not know about the wolves. She could never know or she would stop him leaving the village to see them. He got to his feet and continued to run; Uli made no attempt to stop him.

_What's going on? It's dangerous to howl in the village!_ Rinku growled as Link rushed into Faron Woods

_Fa attacked the den, Acorn is can get there faster than I can. Go!_ Link roared slowing down; Rinku paused for a moment then ran off teeth bearing.

Acorn and Petal ran towards Faron Woods, they were big now, their fur was perfect for the winter weather, their senses so keen they hear a pin drop, smell the dampness of frozen animal. And see the terror of the man with the sword chasing them into the woods. Shell had been separated from them; Hunter, Rose and the other members of the pack both old and new. All gone from the entrance of the angered and scared human. Acorn snarled at Rusl who pointed his sword at them. Petal covered her muzzle with a paw and whined for Rose.  
Rinku jumped out of the bushes, he was much bigger than them and had much more power than their tiny egos could contain. Rusl waved his sword frantically, he heard thrashing moments later.

"Fa!" Link's voice cried as he crashed into the snow.

"Get away, go back to the village!" Rusl shouted picking him up by his arm and pushed him away

"No, Fa! Stop!" Link roared wrapping his hands around the blade of Rusl's sword, Rusl pulled away to hear Link scream in pain.

"Link! They are beasts! Filled with evil and lust for your blood! They were the same ones who killed your parents!" Rusl yelled, Link had his hands under his underarms as he looked with a face of fear, shock and pain all merged into one. Rusl reached a hand out for him knowing his words had hurt. Link flinched and slapped his hand away before dashing off into the trees leaving nothing but footprints in the snow "Link, stop!" Rusl shouted following him deeper into the woods. Rinku let out a sigh and turned to show his face to the young wolves, even though they were fully grown, they were still like babies.

_Find the pack and meet back at the Den._ Rinku ordered at the cowering canines

Link climbed up an evergreen in the woods and hid in the thick, sharp branches; it had started to snow again and his hands were hurting really badly, he hoped Rusl would not be able to follow his tracks and blood trail though the monsters could most likely smell him out from it. He was cold and he lost much blood that he felt sick; he had been stupid putting his hands on the blade but he would not be able to live knowing the wolves had been hurt, even if it meant hurting himself to get through. He fell asleep listening to the wind howling.

"Link! Come on, this isn't funny!" Rusl shouted as snow covered Link's tracks; the boy had run farther than he thought. Either Link was not listening or he did not hear him. The sun was high in the sky but the wind was getting stronger and the clouds were grey with snow. "Link!"

_Link? Wake up!_ a female voice barked in Link's ears, Link opened an eye to find he had fallen out of the tree and had landed in the snow. Shell was standing next to him; she had the keenest nose and liked to be close to him. Link lifted a hand up to let her snuggle next to him to keep him warm. Darkness had taken the sky and the full moon was high, it was past midnight. He shivered and sobbed both with pain and sadness. Shell licked his cheek; she did not understand why water came from his face but decided the wounds on his hands needed cleaning so began to lick them. Link flinched but let her lick them clean.

"There you are!" Rinku's voice cried as he pushed his way through the bushes, Link turned his head away "You're freezing!"

"I don't care." Link muttered

"I've been to the house, Rusl feels very bad. You should go home." Rinku sighed sitting in the snow next to him

"I'm not going home. To them; I am just the boy left on the doorstep!" Link snarled, Rinku groaned and placed his head in his knees

"Your parents were killed by monsters when you were not even six months. I was the one who found you, I brought you to them. If you are going to hate anyone for this, hate me." Rinku moaned

"I don't hate you. You thought you were doing the right thing." Link scoffed

"I was and I am. Link, they love you. Rusl worries about monsters. Explain wolves to him." Rinku suggested; Link tutted and closed his eyes "Link?" Rinku touched Link's forehead, he was freezing. The cold was getting to him. Rinku debated his options then transformed back into his wolf form

_What are you doing, Rinku? You can't carry him!_ Shell whined as Rinku tried to crawl under Link to get him on his back, he heard a rip and halted suddenly

_That's why I need you. Run with me._ Rinku sighed as if stating the obvious. Shell pulled at Link's boots trying not to sink her teeth into them no matter how nice they tasted. Before crawling under his legs to stand on the right of Rinku, they started at a slow walk howling for assistance before picking up the pace to rush towards the Den in Hyrule Field; the monsters had been taken out by Rusl or had been dragged off by the pack for dinner.

Rose was standing outside the Den waiting for them along with disgruntled Hunter, two young cubs who had never met Link were behind them but they belonged to another pair in the pack. Rose had heard the howls and was concerned for both Link and Shell; Rinku left him with the females and dashed over to ask Hunter a forbidden question.

_Can he stay tonight?_

Rusl opened the door to the house and wiped off snow off his coat to find Uli sitting on the sofa with Colin lying over her knees, Bo sitting next to her with Fado and two more of the village members with their coats on.

"Did you find him?" Uli squealed as Colin hugged her arm, he was upset without big brother to tuck him in and would not settle.

"No. I've checked the trees, searched the ground, no sign of him." Rusl sighed blowing out a candle lantern he held in his right hand. Bo stood up and buttoned his coat, Fado tied his scarf tight around his neck

"Tell us what happened, the full story." Bo said waiting for him to speak. Rusl breathed in sharply

"You mean he's WOUNDED?!" Uli shrieked standing up so suddenly Colin fell to the floor "Why did you not stop him?! He could have bled to death!"

"Uli, be rational. I'll get Lily to keep you company. Men, we have to find him by dawn of he won't stand a chance." Bo spoke picking Colin up off the floor

"Where Link? Why he not here?" Colin asked

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Bo whispered sitting him on the chair; Colin burst into tears and ran into his and Link's room. Instantly jumping into Link's hammock and hugging his pillow. It had Link's head trench still on it from the night before.

Bo held a lantern up high as Scruffy strained on the leader, sniffing the ground for Link. Fado slid down the tree shaking his head.

"Link!" Rusl shouted, his voice was close to desperation. Bo turned his head to see the sun starting to rise over the horizon; he looked back at Rusl and looked to his feet "No. No! We can't stop!"

"Rusl. He could never have survived the night in the condition is." Bo said sadly coming towards him, Rusl sniffed

"He can't be gone!" Rusl screamed into the cold, frosty morning. "He's my son! I should never had said those things!"

"No, you shouldn't, but we can't change that now. If Link survived the night-" Bo said but footprints disrupted their conversation. Fado held a scrap of Link's coat in his hands.

"We found this surrounded by footprints. Some were animal and some were human." Fado whispered after seeing Rusl's face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks

"He may have been found. There is hope now, Rusl." Bo smiled shaking Rusl's shoulders as he dropped to his knees holding the scrap of fabric

Link awoke in the Den; Rose was lying next to him with her head over his legs. He sat up suddenly with shock and banged his head off the ceiling.

"Ow." he groaned as Rose stood up and licked his face, he noticed his hands were plastered up with soft bandages that were like gloves, they were covered with care. Rinku. Link curled up in a ball and began to cry

_Now, now, Link. Calm down._ Rose sighed

_Why bother? Ma and Fa didn't even want me. That's why they had Colin._ Link wailed

_Now you know that's not true._ Rose grunted slapping him with her tail _They love you and always will. Just as I do my cubs and grandcubs._

_It's not the same. Fa tried to kill Acorn and Petal._

_He was scared. Fears can control us. You are frightened, I can smell it on you._

_I'm not frightened!_

_Prove me wrong. Hunter came in at dawn. Your father is worried sick. He's searching the woods for you._ Rose said, Link stopped crying

_Really? He's not angry?_

She nodded as he crawled out of the Den and raced past the other wolves. Rinku saw him leave and watched him go; he was sitting with Hunter in the snow.

_Thanks, Rose._ Rinku sighed with relief

_There is no forgiveness in his heart yet. There is only sorrow and that is enough to welcome his father back in._ Rose replied _I don't know if they will be able to see eye to eye for a long time_

Fog had set in and Rusl was now frantically searching the woods, looking for footprints, anything to lead him in Link's direction. Bo could barely keep up his pace his hope was being shredded. Then suddenly Rusl collapsed and cried his eyes out.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Rusl wept

"Fa!" a voice shouted in the fog, Bo smiled but Rusl continued to wail. "Fa! Where are you?!"

"Rusl, listen!" Bo snapped covering Rusl's mouth

"Fa!" Link's voice shrieked as rapid feet began to join the voice. Out of the fog; Link's silhouette appeared. Rusl stood up and opened his arms to hold his son.

Link cried into Rusl's coat.

"I'm so sorry!" Rusl whined wrapping his arms around him tightly, Link squeezed him tighter as Rusl picked him up of the snow, he took a blanket out that was warm in his coat and wrapped it around Link to take the chill from him however Link seemed fine, Rusl did not even think to question where the bandages came from.


	9. 9 Introducing Teen Life

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuffI just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter nine - Introducing Teen Life

****

Two years had passed; the winter had been and gone. The sun had now melted the land leaving pretty flowers to return to occupy the grass. Link still wore the bandage on his right hand as Shell had not licked it clean enough. There were herbs inside the bandage to stop any infection as it would often would burn and scream for attention. His left carried huge white scars.

Colin bounded over to him, his tiny feet kicking at the water in the Spirit Spring in Ordon. Link looked up at him and smiled, Colin slipped a daisy chain in Link's hair with a beaming smile. Link enjoyed the lazy days of spring, Colin and him would play and sometimes get a glimpse of Rinku's wolf pack, which of which was howling in chorus in celebration of the new born cubs, Petal's first litter by the sound of it. He hummed under his breath; Colin began to clap his hands

"Link, sing the song Ilia likes!" Colin pleaded "Please!"

"Do I have to?" Link sighed, he hated his high singing voice, yet loved to sing

"Yes. Yes, you do." Colin smirked sitting next to him, Link let out a defeated sigh.

"_Strong mane, sweet coat,  
Fast as the wind,  
Gentle as a flower,  
Golden like the sun.  
Strong hooves, sweet eyes,  
Wisdom of trees,  
Ride across the land,  
Right to me._" Link sung, his tenor voice was clear and echoing across the calm water. Colin listened wide eyed and entranced by his big brother's voice.

"Nice performance." Ilia giggled walking into the spring. Link blushed

"Hello!" a little voice came from Ilia's back.

"Hi, Beth." Link spoke helping her down. The little girl was a little younger than Colin but like Link to Ilia, she ruled him. Friendly with him some days and beating him up others. A smile crossed Link's face at the thought; he knew Beth liked Colin really. She wore a bright pink shirt, a white skirt and small sandals that Link had seen her father make.

"The wolves have been getting very loud recently. Don't you think you should tell Rinku?" Ilia hissed as Colin and Beth chased each other around the spring. Link gulped, she was the only one he could be truthful about the wolves; he had tried to convince Rusl, yet he was stuck on a bed of lies there.

"Rinku's pack has new born cubs. I'm going to see them tonight." Link whispered "They keep shouting for me. I daren't reply."

"You should. Colin's seen you howl before." Ilia scoffed, Link glared at her, his big blue eyes were dark.

"I want to keep Colin from my animal side, if he were to get hurt protecting those who he should fear-" Link began but Ilia shoved a hand over his mouth

"He's your brother. He's going to catch you one day." Ilia warned

"I'll wait till he's older, he'll understand then. I barely understood Rinku's existence till I met Dark and Daku." Link mumbled

_Link! Come, see the cubs and join in the song!_ Acorn's low howl chorused. Ilia saw Link's ears rise to make out the sounds of song clearly. Rusl appeared at the gate

"Hurry inside the village, the monsters are close." he ordered, Ilia noticed he had hit a nerve on Link. He did not seem to care about the fact he was adopted by them now, he cared more how Rusl referred to the wolf pack. As monsters. Link stood up but refused to move forward. Ilia sighed and took Colin's hand.

"I'm not scared." Link muttered clenching his fists the best he could

"You should be, come on." Rusl moaned taking his arm and pulling him towards the gate, Link struggled in his grasp

"They're wolves, Fa! Not monsters!" Link screamed so suddenly birds flew from their perches in the trees

"They are monsters." Rusl spoke calmly, coming down a little to Link's height, as he was already proving he was to be tall. Rusl removed the cloth from his right shoulder to show a huge scar, one that was still bright red as if new. Link gasped at the four claw marks. Wolf. "They were white, faster and sleeker than forest ones. I was with a few of my friends from Telma's bar; we decided to explore Snowpeak. They showed us little mercy."

"But these are different! What about-" Link paused and chose his words carefully "What about the golden one?"

"The golden one?" Rusl asked

"The one who brought me to Ma." Link sighed, Rusl was playing dumb and he knew it. "He knew I would be safe with you and there was barely a scratch on me."

"Have you been seeing him?" Rusl hissed. Worried that Link had no fear to stop him being stupid.

"No. I haven't seen him in years." Link lied

_What's wrong with Link? Why does he not howl in joy?_ Hunter growled at Rinku after it had gone quiet

_He has a human father, one who fears wolves. He won't risk it._ Rinku replied stretching as a tiny black cub chewed the end of his golden tail

_I thought he would be here._ Rose sighed sitting down next to Hunter, _it's been a few months._

_Rinku, I'm coming!_ Link's wobbly howl called, Rinku let out a relived sigh

_A wolf cannot be in two packs, Rinku._ Hunter spoke, Rinku yelped as the cub bit his tail a little too hard.

_He is a child, Hunter! I consider him as a pack member!_ Rose snarled crawling back into the Den, Rinku and Hunter looked at each other

_She's pregnant again._ they said together almost with a laugh

"Rinku!" Link yelled spotting his grandfather sitting in a tree above the Faron Spring

"Link!" Rinku greeted sliding down the trunk

"How many cubs are there?" Link asked tripping over a branch in the dark; his lantern was starting to go out with the strong wind

"Four." Rinku spoke; Link smiled, he loved seeing the pack, it was growing every year. Shell had gone off on her own to start a new pack. Hunter was annoyed with her but she would visit Ordon often, snuffling out Link.

"What are their names?" Link asked, Rinku seemed to be looking around; worry clung to him like limpets to rocks. Rusl dived out of the bushes, swinging his sword at Rinku's face; Rinku took the blow by pushing Link behind him, no blood, no bruise. Silence.

"You!" Rusl shouted angrily

"Me, sir?" Rinku mumbled "What about me?"

"Why are you talking to my son?!" Rusl snarled pointing his blade at Rinku's neck

"He's thirteen now. He's old enough to-" Rinku began very calmly but Rusl seized Link's arm and dragged him away

"Fa, have you lost your mind?!" Link roared but Rusl was not listening.

"You are NOT to speak to that man ever again. Do you hear me?!" Rusl growled letting go of Link's arm

"Why not?!" Link shouted throwing his hands in the air

"Because-he's-" Rusl stammered, Link cut him off, not even considering his words this time

"Rinku is my grandfather! You can't talk to him like that!" Link screamed but immediately realised his mistake.

"How do you know this?" Rusl demanded

"Look at us! Can't you see the resemblance?!" Link bellowed.

Rinku came out from behind the trees with a smile on his face

"That's enough, Link. I've had it with your lies! And you!" Rusl barked pointing a finger at Rinku "Stay away from my son!"

Link had cried best part of the night. His pillow was soaked with salty tears, morning had come and despite being hungry for a good breakfast, he had completely lost his appetite. Uli opened his door slightly and peeked in; she had heard him sobbing through the night. She was angry at Rusl, Link never lied, he had no reason to.

"There's some breakfast here if you want it." Uli whispered hearing him sniff, she placed a piece of pumpkin pie on the chest of draws and turned on her heel.

"Ma?" Link sniffed looking at her with sore eyes, Uli came close to him and gave him a much needed hug, he started to cry again.

"I believe you. He's that golden wolf you chat to, isn't he?" Uli said quietly, rubbing the back of Link's head, Link nodded, to tired and restless to say no.

"Ma, when he brought me here, did Fa hurt his eye?" Link asked, quivering in her arms

"No, he only had one red eye when I saw him. Fa would feel more at ease if you had a weapon on you. You can see the cubs more." Uli hushed

"You know about them?" Link squeaked, Uli put a finger on his lips

"I've listened to you howl. Link, your father is getting overprotective. You need to show him you aren't little any more. Learn some combat with him." Uli said, Link sighed

"Okay, Ma. But only because you told me to." Link replied climbing out of bed.

The weeks flew by; Rusl never dared let Link out of his sight for a moment. Uli had had enough of the glares across the table and the constant arguments between the pair. It was pouring outside, but Rusl had demanded Link to train, three hundred sword thrusts before tea.

Colin watched from the window, he hated thunder storms but wanted to watch anyway. He was counting them.

"109…110…111…112…" Colin recited; Uli put down her mug and kicked down the door, sending Colin under the sofa.

"Rusl, enough!" she shouted, Link had never heard her shout so crossly before. "Link, inside, dry clothes, now!"

"He's not done training." Rusl whined, Uli glared at him

"He's tired, he's wet and he's cold. He's tougher than you think, Rusl!" Uli snapped folding her arms "Remember when he was a baby? Not even a month old yet had survived dangers much greater than even an adult would be able to fight against! And the wolves! You've torn him apart with your paranoia! You've taken his friends and his animals. When was the last time he had a good chat with Ilia?"

"Uli, please!" Rusl sighed

"You never used to be like this, ever since Link protected the wolves, you've become someone else!" Uli shouted, "I worry about him but there's a difference! Now get in the house!"

"Okay." Rusl gulped slipping past like a child in trouble, Uli sighed and slammed the door.

Link fell into an uneasy sleep; he was constantly waking up to blow his nose. Colin would wake up and hand him a tissue then sit staring at his reddening face. Determined to keep awake with Link as if wanting to share his cold. Link sighed and slipped the tissue in his sleeve; he gradually started to fall asleep.

His dreams were wild and free, his singing filled his ears and the whining of a distressed horse in the woods would be calling:

_Link…I can't get to you!_

He woke up screaming.

"Link?!" Colin wailed shaking his shoulders, Link's eyes flicked open. Link's mouth was dry and his heartbeat was raised; his face felt like it was made of wood.

"She can't get to me!" Link wailed

"Who?" Colin asked, giving him a concerned glace, the image of the horse began to fade

"I don't know." Link stammered rubbing his nose.

Just a side note here, the song that Link sings in this chapter actually goes to the first few bars of Epona's song from Ocarina of Time.


	10. 10 Horses And Hearts

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuffI just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter ten - Horses And Hearts

Months had gone by and every night he would wake up screaming. Why? Colin had black eyes with sleeplessness under his belt, sharing a room with Link had its problems. They both slumped on the table. Uli rubbed her fingers in Link and Colin's hair and sat down. Rusl had gone with Bo to the fields.

Ilia suddenly burst through the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Uli, you have to come!" she wailed

"What's wrong, Ilia?" Uli asked as Ilia cried into her shoulder, Uli looked at Link, his ears were pointing in Ilia's direction "Don't be rude, Link." Uli spoke; Link turned his back and rested on one of his hands. He suddenly went cold and a small trickling tear rolled down his cheek

"It's Lily." he whispered, Colin slid under the table and took Link's hand. "Ilia; stay here with Ma and Colin. I'll go and find Fa and Bo." Link instructed picking up a sword in the umbrella tidy, he strapped the sheath on his back and drew the blade. A useless wooden sword.

He shut the door quietly but then let out a moan; his head was hurting the more he moved. So much pain in every step, he began to sing to keep himself moving.

He managed to get to Faron Spirit Spring before dropping to his knees. He washed his face in the water, continuing to sing. Then suddenly a golden brown mare with huge black eyes broke through the bushes with a smaller one next to her not quite a foal but not an adult either. Link let out a scream. Wolves were one rarity but horses were another story.

The Golden Mare stared at him for a moment but the young horse seemed intent on chewing his hair.

_Epona, stop it, we have to run._ the mare neighed, bashing her hooves against the ground, the Golden Mare was huge and the ground shook when she stomped. Her coat was clean and she was clearly wild; no saddle or reigns but even so, the mane was snow white and flowing in the wind the same way Rinku's did, almost ghostly in appearance. The one she called 'Epona' had taken a great interest in Link, sniffing him with her huge nose; Link was frightened to touch her. Epona was more brown than golden; and looked much more real if he were to touch her, with a white streak down her nose from her cream mane, he thought she was beautiful. Big, but beautiful.

Epona remained where she was. The Golden Mare seemed to smile and relax. Link swallowed hard as she reared on her hind legs. To the sound of the Ocarina.

Rinku was standing there. The Golden Mare trotted to him and let him stroke her nose

"It's been a long time, friend." Rinku sighed turning to see Link in utterly confused. Epona gave him a nudge on the back, forcing Link to turn around to show Rinku the sword on his back. Rinku's smile disappeared.

"Rinku, what does she want?" Link whined as Epona shoved him onto the floor "She won't speak to me."

"She wants you to ride her." Rinku muttered shaking his head, too late, Link had seen the frown.

"It's just so Fa will let me out of the house. I wouldn't hurt the animals." Link stuttered putting a hand to his shoulder

"I know. Don't stress." Rinku spoke, climbing on the back of the Golden Mare; almost with relief that Link had not caught on why he was frowning. Link gave him a puzzled look as even without the reigns or a saddle, Rinku had perfect control. "You might be too big for me to carry you, but these two aren't."

"You want me to-" Link gulped as Rinku pulled him onto the mare he sat on, Epona followed behind, a little disappointed. She liked the boy.

The Golden Mare ran fast, faster than Rinku had ever run, he was clearly enjoying himself lifting his arms into the air with a whoop as they charged through Hyrule Field and back into the woods leaving a long line of crushed enemies and dust. Link clung onto his tunic, his nails digging into Rinku's skin but he did not seem to mind, he was to busy having fun.

"Your turn." Rinku said suddenly, giving Link a push off the Golden Mare as he began to relax. He landed smack on Epona's back and clung tightly onto her mane as she galloped next to Rinku and the mare. She could smell Link's fear but tried to keep him as steady as possible as she ran along the path away from Rinku and the Golden Mare.

Link dared look up, the wind was passing his face, it was…breath taking. The speed. The power. The wonder! But suddenly…

"Link?" Bo's voice broke his trance as Epona skidded to a stop. Link fought to hold on but ended up flying over her head and landing in the bushes with a thump. "Hang on!" Bo said cheerfully, reaching for Link's outstretched hand.

"What are you doing here?" Rusl asked putting a basket full of herbs on the floor

"It's Lily. Ilia is at the house, she's crying." Link gasped, still in shock from the dismount. Bo dashed off, leaving Rusl to stare at Epona. She gave him a blank stare and lowered herself down a little to let Link clamber back onto her back, a little winded but still good. Link stared at Rusl, almost glaring at him.

"Where did you find her?" Rusl asked coming a little closer

"In the forest. She found me." Link said with a nervous laugh. Rusl placed a hand on Epona's mane and stroked it. "Can I keep her?"

"What?! She's wild!" Rusl snapped but saw both Link and Epona's heads drop. He rolled his eyes; "But, if you promise to look-"

Link rushed in for a hug, sending unprepared Rusl into the grass. The boy was nodding as fast as his neck would let him.

"Yes! I will! I promise!" Link squealed

Link decided against riding Epona home and left her in the Spirit Sping. She was already towering over him but he decided that Lily was none of his business. He would only get in the way. Epona gave him a thoughtful glance and nudged him on the left arm

"I don't know the first thing about horses." Link admitted scratching his head "I know how to look after goats though. Stay here."

Link rushed off, eager to get some supplies from the ranch. Thinking of how he cared for the goats, he needed brushes, hay, treats- Ilia. He could not shake her from his mind. He had seen her cry before but this time it felt deeper than that. He decided to stop and pay Lily a visit.

He opened the door to Ilia's house to find it full of people, Colin and Beth could not be found but Ilia and the adults except for Fado were huddled like penguins in the Lily's bedroom. Lily was lying in the bed, looking even sicker than he had ever seen her; he turned to go but Lily started shouting his name

"Link! Come in." she coughed, he came forward and stood next to Ilia, he put a hand on Ilia's shoulder but she pushed it away with a slap and ran upstairs. "Bo said you came on a horse, when did you learn to ride?"

"I haven't." Link gulped, looking around for Uli, she was crying. Lily grasped his hand

"You have a way-cough-with animals. Don't ever lose that." she mumbled shutting her eyes slowly then opening them again. Link's ears dropped

"I won't." Link said swallowing hard as Rusl put a hand on his shoulder, Link had already sensed what was going on. Nothing could be hidden from those ears

"Sit here." Lily whispered gesturing him to sit next to her. Link did as she asked "Can I put-cough-a pony tail in your hair again?" he nodded and her tired hands started to tie the hair up.

"Don't you want me to get Ilia?" Link asked when she finished; she put a cold hand on his

"No tears, Link. Ilia is best daughter I could ever wish for but I fear she doesn't understand what is wrong with me. You can hear it, your ears have already told you; this was why you were so quiet and shy, you listened instead of talked." Lily mumbled, Uli left the room with the others, leaving Bo, Rusl and Link left. Link's ears lowered even further; he could hear Lily's illness in her pumping blood, poisoning it painfully. Ilia came down the stairs and hugged Bo.

Time seemed to slow down.

Lily squeezed Link's hand which she refused to let go of, forcing Link to bend down to whisper in his ear

"Take care of Ilia. You promise?" he whispers were no more than voiceless breath to the others

"I'll try. She can be very stubborn sometimes." Link chortled, Lily forced a smile and let go of Link's hand. Rusl pulled Link away to let Bo and Ilia morn alone.

It had been a few days since Lily's funeral. It had been raining non-stop for two days. Ilia sat on her knees at her mother's burial site. The earth still new and flowers were decorating it. The rain masked her tears as she wailed and begged her mother to return. Lightning struck the sky yet she did not care, her grief was unrivaled. Why had she wanted Link more than her?! Suddenly the rain above her head ceased, Link stood behind her holding an umbrella above her head; he showed no pity nor empathy but compassion. He was smiling. Why was he smiling?! Ilia stood up and gave him a shove back

"Get away from here!" she roared taking the umbrella from his hands and snapping it over her right knee. Link said nothing. Normality, nothing. Yet he did not move. She punched him in the face, causing his cheek to bruise; kicked him and pulled his clothes yet like a mountain, he stood there; taking every blow. "Didn't you hear me?! Go away!"

"She said no tears." Link whispered as she nearly ripped his shirt from his back

"I don't care! Why did she want you?! She was my mother!" Ilia screamed in his face, Link opened his mouth to speak but stopped. "Leave me alone! Just leave me!"

"No." Link spoke, she slapped him on the bruised cheek, he winced but neither anger nor desire to slap back came

"Why do you stand there?! I said go!" Ilia yelled, her throat now sore with shouting

"I'm keeping my promise, Ilia." Link said softly kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her; she kicked and screamed in his grasp but cried into his shoulder. "Calm down, please?"

"Why? It's not like you've lost Rusl and Uli!" Ilia cried, Link scoffed,

"I'm adopted, Ilia. My parents died years ago. I'd lost everyone dear to me before I could even talk." Link whispered "I could have died that day too."

Ilia stopped crying.

"Link, I-" Ilia sniffed, Link sliced the air with his hand

"I was upset when I found out, jealous even. But I don't care now. I'm not saying to not be upset. But she would not want you this upset. I will never leave you to suffer alone."

Ilia looked at Link, his face was red from his cold but his words were filled with wisdom beyond his years. The rain started to ease as Ilia wept into his shoulder; her sobs were fading into the bird song that came out of the forest. They sat under a huge tree; Ilia had fallen asleep by his side with his arm around her shoulder. The sun had just set when she woke, still tired from sobbing.

She turned to Link and gazed into his eyes. His face looked really painful and his right eye was half closed.

He looked down at her.

And she looked up at him.

"Can I-" Ilia stammered, Link smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She held her breath as he got up from his seat with a wince

"We should go." Link whispered taking her hand. Ilia could barely speak.

She had just had her first kiss. From her best friend.


	11. 11 First Date?

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter eleven - First Date?

****

Link rose early. The sun had not even awoken yet. Colin was fast asleep and his ears told him so were Rusl and Uli. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, a few times having to stop because Colin would turn over; he slipped a large bag on his back, clambered out of the window and rushed off into the little clearing before the Spirit Spring. Epona was awake already, chewing on the grass around her huge hooves.

_Hello, Epona._ Link neighed, rearing his head back till his long ponytail smacked him in the face. As memory to Lily, he tied his hair up. She liked it that way. Link withdrew some scraps of leather from his bag and a needle and thread. He crossed his legs and began sowing, his red fingers were already sore from days of needle work but he could not wait to be finished so he could show Ilia Epona.

_Is it done yet?_ Epona asked eagerly

_Nearly._ Link whined as blood ran down his finger, even with the thimble, it still hurt. By dawn, Link was finished. Epona had her first saddle. She was quite proud of it, so was he. Link climbed on her back and held tight onto her mane, he was yet to make the reigns.

Link debated with himself. He wanted to ride out into Hyrule Field, yet he could not bring himself to do so alone; the last time he went out there on his own, he was an infant being carried by his late parents; and then there was Dark, the fears of him still haunted his nights. Epona sensed his nerves. So did Rinku. He and his Golden Mare were behind him. He was holding some reigns in his hand. Link's eyes lit up. Then the question came to where Rinku had gotten them from.

"He's gone again." Uli tutted closing the door

"He's been making Epona a saddle; he was nearly done last night." Rusl spoke handing Colin a slice of toast with pumpkin butter. "Epona's gone as well so they are riding. Hopefully."

The pounding of hooves echoed nearby.

"Fa, Ma, Colin, look!" Link's voice called from outside, Colin rushed out, splattering the toast on Rusl's front

"She's beautiful." Uli whispered stroking Epona's side, she had barely seen the beast Link had come to love.

"Fa, can I please go into Hyrule Field?" Link pleaded "I want Ilia to come with me."

"Out of the question!" Rusl shouted shaking his head "To dangerous."

"But, Fa!" Link whined "I will have a sword and I'm fourteen tomorrow! Isn't this what you wanted me to train for?"

"Rusl…" Uli whispered pulling on Rusl's sleeve, Uli and Rusl turned their backs, Colin began feeding Epona some apples, so Link wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"He needs a distraction for tomorrow. We need-" Uli whispered turning to see Link staring at her, his ears were flicking around, he was trying to make out her whispers. Nothing could be hidden from those ears.

"Go see Ilia." Rusl sighed pointing away from them; "I'm sure she would be pleased to see Epona." Link sighed and walked Epona forward; he stopped her just outside Bo's door and jumped down.

_Wait here, I won't be long._ Link muttered flicking his ears forward slightly to show his relaxation. Epona blew through her nostrils so a small puff of air came out

_Be quick, I want to run._ she sighed

Link knocked on the door. He could hear the sadness lurking around the home as he opened the door; Bo was sitting in the living room making himself a summer hat. He forced a smile at Link before going back to his sewing

"Is Ilia coming out?" Link asked, glancing upstairs. Bo gave him a thoughtful glance, one that he had never seen Bo give.

"She's hardly left her room in months, Link. I'm lucky to get her out." Bo sighed, Link's ears dropped, he knew Ilia was taking Lily's death hard, he was doing a rotten job of taking care of her.

"I was hoping to take her out to Hyrule Field. Can I go and see her?" Link questioned

"Go ahead. Can I ask you something, Link?" Bo mumbled

"Um, sure. What?" Link gulped

"Do you know what was wrong with Lily before she died?" Bo asked, Link's ears raised, he could only guess.

"Something was poisoning her blood. It had been for a long time." Link whispered, Bo blinked hard. He was correct. "It sounded horrible, an arrow with a poison tip."

"Stop! That's enough!" Bo screamed putting a hand over Link's mouth "How did you work out it was a poisoned arrow?!"

"I-I don't know! It's just what I heard!" Link wailed, slightly frightened. Bo relaxed.

"She's in her room." Bo whispered after an awkward silence. Bo was unnerved by Link, his ears were a mystery to him but Lily had learnt much just by watching him. He missed her.

Link knocked on Ilia's door and poked his head into the dim lit room. The sun was trying to get inside and was shining bright against her dark curtains

"Ilia?" Link whispered; she seemed to be asleep; her eyes were tear-sodden and painful. He shook her awake; she kicked him in the stomach

"Link! Sorry!" she wailed as he went down with a thump

"It's okay." Link grimaced

"What are you doing here? I told Father not to let anyone in!" Ilia growled pulling the covers over her head

"I'm here because I came to ask you something." Link spoke "Do you want to ride to Hyrule Field with me?"

"Ride?" Ilia sniffed, Link sat down on the bed and rubbed her back, she grasped his hand

"I have a mare. She's called Epona. Look." Link said with a smile pulling her curtains back. Epona was standing by the door. Ilia wrapped her arms around Link's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Link blushed

"I'll get ready and see you downstairs." Ilia squealed pushing him out of her room so he nearly fell down the stairs

"You work miracles." Bo sighed folding his arms, Link rubbed his cheeks to stop his face from blushing. He could not stop smiling. The whole world was made of clouds and sparkles now.

He had fallen down the stairs.

"Ow." Link mumbled into the floor, maybe the world was not made out of clouds and sparkles right now.

"Don't go far out." Rusl ordered as Link saddled up, Uli had packed them a picnic lunch and had stowed it in a small saddle bag on the back of the saddle. Bo fought with a tent and gave them both capes with hoods to wear in case of rain. Link had not stopped blushing all day, no matter how much he tried; he could not get the red marks on his cheeks to disappear.

Bo had suggested they have a camp out in Hyrule Field, which Rusl had protested to yet; Uli had congratulated the idea before he could argue. They needed as much time as they could get and Link's ears never let him down. He knew something was up; they were in such a big hurry to see them off.

"Be careful." Uli whispered nearly pulling Link from the saddle to give him a mother's kiss, which at his age he made a fuss of.

"Ma!" Link whined as Ilia held his sheath to keep him on the saddle

"I've managed to get your Father to give you till sun set tomorrow night. Come home then. No sooner." Uli whispered with a wink. Something was up.

Link gave Epona a light kick in the thigh and trotted off; Ilia was holding tight to his waist, her heart beating slowly and smoothly in peace. He started blushing again.

"Are you alright?" Ilia asked making him jump, his silence was normal but this silence felt odd.

"Yes, fine. Ma is planning something she doesn't want me to be a part of." Link said smiling

"You're blushing." Ilia giggled moving her hands to his shoulders and moving closer. Link said nothing but put his left hand on one of hers, he twisted his head round to face her, she was blushing too. His gaze shifted from her red face to Rinku following nearby, giving them some space but in calling distance. He had seen Link's blushing over the years as he had grown. But he could not smile and be happy for him. He was carrying a sword more and more and called him less and less, he spent less time with the pack and barely howled anymore.

He was in love.

Rinku turned the Golden Mare around to go back into the woods, only to hear Link and Ilia pitch camp.

_Why so upset, Rinku? Don't tell me you have feelings for the swordsman._ the Golden Mare tutted

_He's my grandson; I have the right to love him. But the day I leave him draws nearer. I don't know if I can tell him. He knows I'm dead, yet, does not know my regret. Or what it will do to him when I leave. I'll have to tell him. Tonight._ Rinku replied sadly

_He won't understand. He won't take you seriously. His head is too far in the clouds .He longs to kiss her and she him._ the Golden Mare grunted biting Rinku's leg

_You're right. Let him have his love. Perhaps I should tell him when it is closer._ Rinku sighed

"Rinku!" Link shouted waving a hand "Want a pumpkin roll?"

"This is nice." Ilia said stuffing a pumpkin roll into her mouth; the soft and juicy cake was beautiful. Rinku and Link were toasting goat kebabs with cheese sauce; even though Rinku never ate, it felt nice to see Link again. Ilia shuffled closer to the roaring fire and wrapped her arms around Link's right arm, his cheeks darkened.

Bright red to the colour of tomatoes.

"Get a room!" Rinku scoffed as the last of the sun's rays vanished from the sky, Link lowered his head

"Surely you've been in love before." Ilia giggled putting a hand on Rinku's knee

"Yes. When I was a little older than you. Her name was-" Rinku spoke, folding his arms

"Grandma?" Link asked, clapping his hands. Rinku and Ilia dragged their hands down their faces. "I don't need to know. I have you."

"But, Link, I can't be by your side all the time." Rinku stammered, Link gave him puppy eyes.

"But I can always count on you…right?" Link mumbled, his blush toned down

"Ye-Yeah." Rinku stuttered, Link nodded and climbed onto Epona

"I'm going to fill our water bottles, I'll be right back." Link smirked dashing off in a cloud of dust. Ilia moved closer to Rinku as he cursed himself under his breath. Link did not understand.

"You're waiting for him to come of age, aren't you?" Ilia whispered startling him

"Wha-what gave you that idea?" Rinku spoke, reaching for his collar

"You and Link are going to part ways someday and it will hurt. You're just softening the blow." Ilia spoke "He won't listen. You're his grandfather, the only real family he has. You can't just leave him!"

"It's not that simple-" Rinku whined

"Is it? You're going to hurt him and I won't allow it!" Ilia shouted pointing a flaming kebab at him

"I'm under a time limit! I can't keep like this for much longer!" Rinku hissed smacking the kebab out of his face

"Try to." Ilia growled as Link came back, he could sense the anger between them hot as fire.

"What's going on?" he questioned, the pair folded their arms and glares were thrown, leaving Link confused in the middle.


	12. 12 Blind World

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter twelve - Blind World

The campfire was roaring in the night, the embers were crackling and sending orange smoke into the air. Ilia crawled out of the tent to find Link had fallen asleep by the fire with a blanket over his shoulders. He was lying in his clothes in the dirt as he had given up his bed for her. His skin was warm from the fires light but even in sleep, his dreams were haunted.

"Link, Link, wake up." Ilia whispered, shaking his shoulders slightly, Link opened a sleepy eye

"It's just gone midnight, what's wrong?" Link asked, rubbing his eyes

"Oh, um, happy birthday." Ilia mumbled handing him a small wrapped gift. Link smiled and took it gently from her hands, but did not open it

"I have something for you too. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but, Ma told me not to." Link whispered, his cheeks blushing again.

"I like it when you blush like that. Go on, open it." Ilia giggled as Link handed her a bigger but thinner gift.

"You first. Your birthday is before mine." Link spoke; Ilia rolled her eyes and undid the ribbon that held the present together. It was a beautiful white dress with brown stitching from Link's hand, Ilia could see it clearly; the quick, thin threaded stiches, he had made no mistakes with knots or uneven work. Ilia could say nothing as she crawled into the tent to change, running her fingers down the embroidery that was on the front of the dress; a blue flower along with reeds and smaller more delicate flowers moving to the sides. She slipped it on to find Link had not opened his gift yet.

He could not. Ilia had completely captured him. She was in the dress he had made for her and she loved it. He was proud, happy to see her in it. Something struck him, something he had never really understood. Without much warning, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

They looked at each other in silence. Link bent down a little but instead she moved her arms up to his neck to pull him down to her height; she kissed his cheeks; happy.

After an hour, his cheeks were sore from her pecks and his happy blushes, but he did not care in the slightest. Ilia had worn herself out and had gone to sleep by the fire using his legs as a pillow. Link pushed some of her hair out of the way and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before falling asleep next to her.

Rinku watched, filled with hate. Link had a destiny, love could wait. He was only fourteen; he knew nothing about love and heart break! Rinku sat down on the grass; he had come to love his grandson, now he hated him, overwhelming hatred that had got in the way before.

"I knew you couldn't do it!" Dark's voice ran in his ears

"Leave me alone!" Rinku growled turning around to see Dark and Daku full of life leaning on a tree, Daku had gotten older but still looked like Link. Dark had never changed; the evil stares and laughter filled smiles still were there.

"You forget, Rinku. I am your shadow, you may kill me many times but I ALWAYS come back." Dark smirked "Your hate just gives me what I need."

"I do not hate. I have no time for it." Rinku snarled; Dark began to walk towards him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Time is running out for you." he whispered in his ear. Daku threw him a sheath with a rusty blade inside, but in-between the rust was his refection. Each passing day the bones would be showing more and more through his skin; Rinku let out a cry and dropped the sword. He was disappearing faster than he thought. His skin was peeling off his bones to show a grey skeleton underneath, his hair was thinning and falling from his scalp; Rinku picked up his blond locks off the floor and held them in his hands. His green cap blew away in the wind. Rinku ran back into the woods till his feet came from underneath him.

"Why do you punish me, goddesses?!" Rinku screamed till his voice disappeared, he bashed his fists on the ground in anger and sadness, all-consuming and plaguing. "Did I not do your bidding as a child?!"

"Yes, give me more of your hate!" Dark howled like a wolf "Give me more, let me control you!"

Rinku stood up silently

"I must kill Link." Rinku spoke drawing his sword

Ilia opened her eyes, Link was already skewing some meat onto a stick for a kebab and he had lined it with tomatoes and a few herbs. Ilia took out a sandwich. She noticed Link had opened his gift. Seeing she was awake, Link wrapped his arms around her neck

"I love it!" he squealed like a little girl, Ilia saw he was wearing a sheath she had made for him.

"Oh, thanks." Ilia said, trying not to choke on her mouthful of food. Rinku appeared behind him, eyes dark with his skeleton fingers pointing at them, the skin physically dropping from them. Link cradled Ilia in his arms and rolled them both out of the way to avoid a swipe of his sword, the blade crashing against the campfire causing the fire to catch on the end of his blade. Ilia swallowed her mouthful hard. Link was already on his feet, his left hand around the blade handle but the sword was still at home in the sheath.

A monster stood before them, making Ilia scream, Link flinched but no more. He was wearing nothing but old pieces of fabric that were ripped and torn, a single red eye and a dead heart. Ilia now understood what Rinku meant. It was Link's life that was saving his own.

Rinku lifted his blade skyward and slashed the air sending the flying fire around the blade towards Ilia. Ilia screamed as Link pushed her out of the way and yowled in pain. He rolled across the grass till he hit a brick wall with a groan. His body was covered in burns, everything hurt. Rinku turned his gaze on Ilia, she was screaming as Link's skin turned a deep red; he was wailing as he tried to stand up.

"Get on Epona and run!" Link shouted, touching his face with his right hand, he hadbeen burnt very hard on his face and his hair was smoking.

"Don't play the hero!" Ilia yelled back as Rinku smacked the handle of his blade against her right cheek, forcing her down.

Rinku had no control; his limbs were attached to invisible stings. The puppeteer was Dark, he could feel him. Rinku had tried to fight it but he could not win, his Courage was gone.

Link was in so much pain, the right side of his body was badly burnt and he could not put any weight on his right leg, Epona rushed to his side and reared on her back legs, smacking her great hooves into Rinku's head and chest then knelt down to for easier mounting. Link shrieked, and patted fire off his left arm, before picking Ilia up off the floor. She clung onto his sides, trying to avoid the burnt parts, but they did not last long.

Link succumbed to his pain and collapsed, sliding off Epona's back and landing on his burnt side.

Rinku heard his screams of pain and shook off his hate, the invisible strings severed. He screamed in horror as Ilia struggled to bring Epona back round to the unconscious boy. Rinku ran towards them, transforming into his wolf body. Ilia drew Link's blade and pointed it at him, shaking in fear. Rinku whined, his language unknown to her. "Don't come any closer!"

_I am so sorry, Ilia. It was Dark!_ Rinku wailed, Link stirred with a moan but glared at Rinku

"Get him away from me!" he hissed bringing his hands to his eyes. Rinku felt his heart had been torn from him.

"You heard him! Go!" Ilia screamed slashing the air, Rinku backed off, running into the woods, tears in his eyes.

Link spent weeks in his room, his skin so fragile, he dare not open his mouth. His body was covered in bandages and he slept all the time; although he could never tell what time it was.

The fire had taken his sight.

Uli sat next to him, rubbing the back of Link's right hand, his skin was dark red and every so often she would hear him wince during waking up and falling asleep. He was losing weight fast.

Rusl would watch her, in stunned silence. He had been lucky to find them but Ilia's story made no sense. A man attacked them with fire and swords, not monsters with teeth and claws. Link had saved her again and had taken the penalty for her as his kind heart would forgive.

Link tried to move but his limbs were heavy, he tried to speak but his voice was silent, he tried to see but his sight was gone. He was blind.

Fire blind. But he did not blame Rinku anymore.

As autumn set in, Link's bandages had been taken off, his skin had healed with huge scaring on right shoulder and neck. But his eyes remained sealed shut. Ilia blamed herself. Each day he looked weaker and weaker; it looked like he would never wake. "Link, please. Open your eyes." she wailed clutching his hand "Give me some sign that you heard me!"

He squeezed her hand, hard.

Ilia nearly fell out of her chair.

"Link! You're okay!" she squealed

He squeezed her hand again, a bit softer this time. Ilia brought her hand to her mouth; she forgot how sensitive his ears were when he just woke.

"He seems to be reacting his treatment. But the fire has burned his eyes. Unless he gets a miracle, he will not be able to see again." a male voice mumbled next door. Ilia let a tear drop fall onto Link's sleeping face. His eyelids flickered when the tear landed but never opened. Rinku appeared at the window in his wolf form, he was not glittering as normal, his fur was matted and dirty.

"You happy with yourself? Link is blind now." Ilia snarled slamming the shutters of the window in Rinku's face.

_Blind?! He's blind?!_ Shell shrieked, Rinku hung his head low.

_There must be something we can do!_ Acorn howled

_Why not the Great Fairy?_ Petal suggested holding the scruff of a wriggling cub with foxy red ears

_It's my fault. I could have killed him._ Rinku whined

_It was Dark and Daku, they used your hate against you._ Rose snapped, licking his muzzle. Hunter dropped a tiny grey cub he was carrying in shock. _I'll take charge now. Shell, Acorn; stay near the village. Keep us up to date on how Link's doing. The rest of you, spread to the four Spirit Springs. Find the Great Fairy._

_Rose, you can't be serious!_ Hunter growled, Rose gave Rinku a shove with her flank, the younger wolves soon departed, leaving their cubs with her.

_We would do the same for our cubs than let them suffer. We have to try, Hunter. Rinku, where did you get the jar of Fairy Tears?_ Rose snarled, making Hunter feel powerless

_The Cave of Ordeals in the Gerudo Desert._ Rinku replied; he slumped in the grass, whimpering quietly

_Get up, shut up and get going! Your grandson needs you!_ Rose snarled pulling on his ear. Rinku never moved; he was wallowing in self-pity; Dark had won.

_So? I may become his puppet again._ Rinku whined watching a bug crawl in the grass, Rose was having none of it and bit his tail hard making him sit up and yelp

_You listen to me, Rinku. Wolves DO NOT give up on their pack. There is a chance to cure him of this blindness, we do it._ Rose snarled pulling his tail so hard that Rinku snapped at her. _You swore to protect him till he was old enough to free you. Keep to your oath!_

Link sat up in bed; he was in darkness; nothing seemed familiar. Only sound could guide him. His skin was sore and even when his eyes were open he was lucky if he could work out who was with him only by their voice.

"Has Rinku been to see me?" Link whispered, unable to make much of his voice

"N-no." Ilia snapped, still keeping a hold of his hand

"You hesitated. He has been; hasn't he?" Link chortled but his smile was short lived

"I shut him out. He did this to you! You can't just forgive him for taking your sight!" Ilia howled making him cover his ears

"Ilia, I want to go outside. Howl as long as my voice lets me; run with Epona and the wolves. I can't stay bedridden!" Link cried; tears were running down his cheeks. Ilia wrapped her arms around his head and rubbed his back; she had no idea how much pain and fear he was in

"You shouldn't have saved me." Ilia sniffed trying to hold back her own tears

"I did because I-" Link wailed "-because I love you."

"Oh, Link." Ilia whispered squeezing him tight. Her tears were escaping onto his skin

"You're crying! What did I do? Did I hurt you?" Link whined bringing a hand to her right cheek, Ilia sniffed at his dull eyes, their bright blue shade was gone, the iris was a milky white and the pupil was missing.

"No, no, you didn't do anything." Ilia wept bringing her lips to his own. His tears continued to fall but his sobbing quietened "Shh." Ilia whispered as his eyes shut

Link was asleep in moments. Ilia let go of his hand and left the room, still sobbing

"Ilia." Uli's voice whispered, her cheeks red from crying so much, Ilia rushed to her and cried into her shoulder "I know you worry about him so much. And I want to thank you for being there for him over the past few months."

"He's my best friend. He's always there for me." Ilia sniffed

"I don't think Link is going to be able to pull through this. Rusl set out for Castle Town for a cure. I need you to promise to be there for him. Through this." Uli begged

"I will." Ilia nodded.

Link used the wall of his room as a guide to get to the door, his legs barely being able to support him; he heard them cry and wiped his own tears away. He heard something clatter outside the window on the pumpkin boxes. Two muzzles found sickness and salty tears in their nostrils and pushed through the shutters, tongues lolling in happiness to see Link's Den

_Hello, Link._ Acorn whined, licking Link's cheek

_What are you doing here?_ Link replied, rubbing his face in Acorn's prickled fur

Rose sent us. _We're looking for the Great Fairy. She's going to help you._ Shell yapped, keeping her voice low. Link let out a soft moan.

_Rinku is upset. He won't come anywhere near you._ Acorn sighed as Shell climbed down from the boxes

_He came earlier. Ilia shut him out._ Link mumbled lying back in bed, his eyelids were heavy.

_We're doing everything we can to help you. Don't worry, Link._ Shell whispered climbing back on the boxes to give him a wolf kiss on the cheek; then they were gone as quick as they come. Link lay in his hammock, listening to the wind and birds song. He gritted his teeth and climbed out of bed.

There was no way he was staying bedridden in four walls.


	13. 13 Forgiveness

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter thirteen - Forgiveness

The cold of the water forced the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end; he could not recall the last time he had a shower. Thankfully no one had seen him leave the house with Shell. Acorn remained near the house in case Link needed a warning to tell him Uli was coming after him. Or worse; Ilia. She knew about the wolf pack and knew where it was, she would go straight there no matter the danger on the way. Epona was happy to see Link and walked with him and Shell.

_Tree branch, careful!_ Shell moaned as Link fell over his weak legs again. His ears judged he was not even at the Faron Spring yet and he was already tired and hungry.

_Perhaps this wasn't a good idea._ Link sighed, clapping some dirt off his hands

_We can't stop now. Climb on me, I'll get you there in no time._ Epona whined nipping his shoulder to let him know where she was. He brought a shaking hand to her cheek and smiled.

Holding tight to the reigns and saddle, Link climbed up; Epona kept still, understanding Link's blindness as if it were she who was at the disadvantage. He rubbed his hands up and down the saddle to find his saddle bag which was full of supplies. Epona walked slowly, trying not to let him bounce around and lose his balance; his balance was shaky enough with the loss of his sight but his ears never let him down. Suddenly a howl echoed in the air; causing Link to cling tight to the reigns

_Human mother comes with girl!_ Acorn screamed; Link's heart quickened

"I don't want to go back home! I don't want to be cared for in four walls!" Link wailed, Epona bit him on the knee

_I'll have to run. Hold tight and keep low._ Epona snapped, trying to keep Link calm, he slowly rested against Epona's neck, half stretched out across her back. Shell turned around to try and stall Uli and Ilia.

Petal and a red eared young wolf by the name of Apple had been keeping low as if hunting, bustling humans ran around the dusty town of Kakariko Village. The spring was full of people, healers and teachers, with many parents and shop owners collecting the water in huge pots. The Great Fairy would not appear before the human kind without a good reason. Their senses could not see nor hear her presence, yet animals could; the Great Fairy liked to travel and often took the form of those around the spring or inhabiting human bodies to take illness and disease away. Suddenly; the people quietened and a young man stood out from the crowd, he had dark hair that was lined with beads and small charms; deep brown eyes and a long cape to cover him. A long sleeved shirt that covered his hands even when he lifted his arms and a long pair of trousers that easily could have been mistaken for a skirt under all the layers of clothing he wore. The cape started billowing in an unknown wind.

"The Spirit of Eldin is…gone." the young man whispered, worried glances and shrieks raised in his audience "But, is not lost. He shall return."

"Why is he gone?"

"Where has he gone?"

"When will he back?" voices demanded shielding their children from worry as if it were something that could be touched

"Animals…a boy…wolves…fairies…cure…destiny…" the young man hissed, as if trying to decode a message

Petal's fur stood on end, the Great Fairy was not here. Apple lifted his head to howl a report but Petal stopped him.

_There are too many people. We have to go back to the Den. Perhaps the others found her._ Petal hissed tugging on Apple's ear

_Ow, ow, ow, ow!_ Rinku wailed, he and Rose had journeyed to the hot sandy desert. Gerudo Desert. Their paws hurt with every step yet Rose refused to rest. She was strong. Night would be here soon, they could rest then, but until then; Rinku suffered at Rose's discipline.

_Listen to yourself, you're like a cub! Where is your Courage? You did more in your double life than I could dream._ Rose growled pulling him along by his ear

_You're hurting me!_ Rinku whined which only made Rose bite harder

_Which way to the Cave of Ordeals?_ Rose asked, holding her voice from temper as best as she could, Rinku turned his head away. Rose moved her teeth to his neck and pulled him down into the sand forcing him to lie there. _If you are going to act like a cub, I'm going to treat you like one! Now which way?!_

_North east! Follow the scent of trees!_ Rinku burst out

_I know you were a hero in life, why do you cower now?!_

_I never wanted to fight! I was…forced into this! Now look where I am! I blind my only means of freedom!_

_He forgives you. He has a forgiving and fighting heart just as you do. It runs in the family, I can sense it. Now you have to stop chasing your tail and help him before he does something dangerous._

_Mother! Link is here at the Den! He wants Rinku!_ a high female howl screamed over the world

_See, Link has come to see you. He's challenged you and he can't see. Who is at the advantage now?_ Rose grunted walking forward. Rinku sat up, was Link really at the Den? How did he get past Uli and Ilia? Rinku let a rare wolf smile escape his lips. Rose saw it and howled a reply

_Let him stay and keep him strong!_ she sang to the wind

_You remind me of someone. Someone I lost a long time ago._ Rinku whispered shaking off some sand from his sides, Rose said nothing but began to charge forward, Rinku following behind at full speed with high spirits.

It was not long when they reached a dune, one that had rocks stabbing out of the ground and an entrance to a dark tunnel. Rose narrowed her eyes and sniffed the entrance, wary but eager to enter. Rinku walked straight in and jumped down the dusty and slightly sandy floor, Rose followed landing next to him with barely a sound.

"Rinku, you return. The world is trembling with worry, why do you disturb me from my magic?" a voice asked, a sweet high pitched one, yet the voice claimed power beyond Rinku's control

"I need fairy tears, Great Fairy. I must help my grandson again." Rinku spoke transforming out of his wolf form to bow on one knee

"Rise, Rinku. Everything in his life is weaved into destiny." the voice whispered "The goddesses do not punish you. It is you who punish yourself."

"Great Fairy, don't force me into a wave of riddles, Link can't save me if I can't save him." Rinku wailed, covering his face with his hands, unable to bare his skeleton to the fairy. His knees gave way underneath him and he landed in water.

"Rinku, I cry at illness, my fairies desire to heal. I cannot help you." the Great Fairy's voice said sadly

"Please, I beg you!" Rinku cried as a cold hand touched his left shoulder; his cries softened "I can't look at you. My skin is almost gone. All you see is a monster without a shell."

"Look up." the Great Fairy said, a smile was in her voice. Rinku looked up; there was a clear waterfall of water ahead. Rinku let out a cry of horror to see his skinless face with nothing but teeth and a red eye and brought his hands over his face. They barely did anything. He could see through the wrist bones and in between the fingers

"Stop! Stop torturing me!" Rinku wailed "I know I've run out of time!"

"The Courage you have lies in Link, Rinku. It is your Courage. A gift to him." the Great Fairy sighed, tears fell down Rinku's cheeks. He could not bear to look at himself.

Link slept just outside the Den leaning on Shell's side, he was so tired. His dreams were haunted. Rinku stood before him, gazing through a sheet of ice; his skin gone, his tunic loose on his shoulders and his eye was merely a red beam to him. Link did not fear for he could see Rinku. Even without his real vision, Rinku would never change, his appearance did as his own, yet Rinku was Rinku. Time could never change him.

"Grandpa!" Link shouted banging his hands against the ice sheet, Rinku refused to look at him "I forgive you! I'm sorry! Look at me, please!"

Rinku's hands began to be enveloped with skin and his hair began to come in in long white strands as if time itself was reversing.

"You see, Rinku? Link knows you. His sight won't cause him to fear. This is why you took it away while you attacked him. The strings may have been pulled by Dark, but you chose to take his sight away. You burned his body, but his face remained as normal. You just wanted his eyes." the Great Fairy spoke, Rinku looked up to the waterfall, Link was staring at him with blind eyes.

"Grandpa!" he screamed, banging his hands against the waterfall as if it were made of rock

"Link!" Rinku cried dashing forward, the years tearing from him as he rushed to take Link's hands but he vanished

"He's dreaming. You can give him back his eyes as he has given back your shell." the Great Fairy mumbled

"How?" Rinku asked as blond hair began to grow on his scalp

"If fire takes, what gives back?" the Great Fairy whispered, her voice growing faint as ideas cropped into Rinku's head. Rose came out of the shadows and drunk some of the water

_This is who you really are? A Hylian?_ Rose whined, not in fear but in sadness

_I'm sorry._ Rinku replied transforming back into his wolf form _But you must have known._

_I knew. I always have. Your knowledge is beyond wolf kind and to call Link your grandson was no surprise._ Rose said

_I guess you want me to leave the pack_ Rinku mumbled turning his head away to look up to the dark skies of night

_No. I want you to stay till you can no longer._ Rose answered, Rinku wagged his tail and loped over to her _Just don't let Link down again._

_I won't. I promise._ Rinku barked, his coat shiny and glittering with new light

Rinku had ran as fast as he could to get to the Den, Link was awake and waiting for him, staring blankly at the Kakariko Bridge, listening for him. Wishing for him to come near. Rinku barked a hello which Link barked back urgently like a cub. Unable to go anywhere unaided, Link stayed put.

Rinku transformed into his Hylian form and called Link to come over into his open arms. Tears were rolling down their cheeks as Link felt Rinku's arms cuddle around him. Rinku buried his head into Link's shoulder and brought a hand to the back of Link's head. Link was very tall now, Rinku did not need to bend far down to hug him anymore, he was already at elbow height and as Rinku was in his twenty year old body, he had yet to stop growing, and was well over six-foot.

Link looked up at Rinku and touched his face to remind himself what he looked like

"Where are the bones?" Link muttered rubbing a finger across Rinku's right cheek, giving him a confused expression

"I'm sorry, Link. I'm sorry for doing this to you." Rinku sniffed pushing Link back slightly "But I know of a way to solve this."

"But I'm blind. How can you change that?" Link grunted, confused

"Hold tight." Rinku whispered into his ear, taking a hold of his hand

Link felt dizzy, he was all disorientated. But Rinku's arms were there to steady him before he fell over.

Something splashed into his face. Water.

"My eyes have been washed many times, Rinku." Link sighed collapsing on the floor. It was hard as stone. It was stone. "Where are we?"

"Lake Hylia." Rinku's voice mumbled, he sounded distant

"Rinku!" Link screamed in a surge of panic, Rinku's arms were no longer around him.

"Don't panic. I'm still here." Rinku's voice soothed, but it sounded really far away.

"What's happening? It hurts!" Link cried bringing his hands to his head; more water was sprayed on his face

"Come on! Come on!" Rinku's voice willed through gritted teeth; more water, more pain.

Link shouted and screamed as if acid had been poured on his eyelids. Rinku kept pouring more water on them; half ignoring Link's complaints as the liquid ran through his fingers. Light poured from his fingertips "If fire takes! Water gives! If darkness hides! Light will reveal!" Rinku shouted over Link's screaming; Rinku reached forward for Link and pressed his hands against his face; bright golden light enveloped them both.

Light battered his eyeballs as his darkness was speared. His eyes felt like they were filled with needles, his eyelids felt heavy.

"Rinku?" Link whined trying to make sense of the world through his pain, Rinku's hand was rubbing the back of his head, trying to combat the pain

"I'm here. Don't worry. How do you feel?" he asked sitting Link up

"Sore." he moaned rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands

"Are you hungry? You've been out for a day." Rinku said with a chortle,

"Ma is going to kill me." Link giggled looking and seeing Rinku. He nearly fell over with astonishment.

"I know. You've got blue eyes again." Rinku sighed waving a hand in front of Link's face to let his eyes refocus.

"How am I going to explain this to Ma?" Link gulped, Rinku howled with laughter, with Link soon joining in. Just like before.


	14. 14 Boars And Brothers

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter fourteen - Boars And Brothers

It was pouring with rain on a quiet summer morning, Link pulled on his summer cloak and opened the door, Colin was still fast asleep as dawn had not yet arrived. Uli came downstairs, still in her nightclothes, Rusl was still in bed.

"Good morning, Link." Uli yawned as Link lit the stove and filled a bottle with cold water from the pump

"Morning, Ma." Link replied

"Where are you going so early?" Uli sighed rubbing her eyes as Link put the kettle on the stove

"It's kid season, Ma. I want to help this year." Link mumbled slicing some bread from a thick loaf

"Actually, Rusl wanted to take you to Kakariko Village. We need Epona to help with the harvest." Uli replied sitting at the table; Link groaned. "Now I know Fa is a little over protective-"

"A little?!" Link shrieked over the whistle of the kettle

"Alright, very overprotective, but he can't trap you here looking after goats all your life." Uli sighed as Link sat down with two cups of pumpkin tea, one for him and one for her. Uli placed a hand on his right arm and chuckled "You can do whatever you like and we will support you."

"Thanks, Ma." Link sighed giving her a hug

"You're not a child anymore, Link. You are a young man with much potential; you can do anything you want." Uli spoke, getting up from the table

"Ma…" Link whispered, his hands moved to his cup "I was thinking…"

"What?" Uli asked buttering a slice of bread

"I was thinking, Colin needs his own room and I'm sixteen. I should move out." Link stammered hoping Uli would not do anything out of surprise

"Where would you move to?" Uli questioned putting a few slices of goat cheese on top of the bread

"I was going to build my own place, just outside the village in that clearing where Epona grazes." Link stuttered, his hands shaking around his cup. Uli came beside him and put a hand on his shoulder

"You can do whatever you like and we will support you." Uli repeated "Have a talk with Fa today. Tell him slowly. Steer the conversation towards the subject."

"Do I have to?" Link giggled, letting his nervous frown disappear to welcome back the smile

"There's my Link." Uli remarked running a hand through his hair

Epona was saddled up to a small cart with Link keeping her calm. She had never been hitched to one before. Rusl and Bo were loading up the cart with crates of pumpkins, bottles of milk, rounds of cheese and steaks of goat; along with a basket of food for Rusl and Link, a tent and a few treats for Epona. Link tightened the reigns and sat in the wooden seat on the cart. Ilia came to Epona's side, as normal she blanked Link off to talk to Epona. Link folded his arms and rolled his eyes as Epona shook her head to tell Ilia to back off a little

"Still prefer your master over me, huh?" Ilia smirked turning to face Link so that his cheeks turned bright red "You never said you were going to Kakariko."

"I didn't know till this morning." Link answered leaning forward; Ilia sighed and walked off to Bo. Link took the reigns as Rusl climbed on the seat next to him and told him to let Epona walk.

They kept silent; the only sound was Epona's hooves against the grass. It was still dark so Rusl lit a lantern and held it up so Link could see. Link was unnerved; Rusl's head was constantly swivelling around looking for danger. Something shuffled in the grass causing Rusl to draw his sword; the silver blade gleamed in the torch light. "Hare." Link sighed pointing towards a thin, long eared creature feeding on some plant leaves. Rusl sheathed his sword; Link flicked his ears and whispered a command to Epona: _Fast._

Epona broke her rhythm of a slow walk to a trot, before heading to a slow gallop

"Slow her down." Rusl ordered as the carriage shook, Link stood up on his seat and flicked the reigns harder, an arrow whizzed past his head

"If I do, we'll get caught." Link growled, Rusl poked his head out to see two Moblins riding huge boars, eager to get the trade from inside. Rusl moved back to avoid an arrow to the face to see Link draw his own sword and look at the blade. Rusl got an unreadable stare.

"Keep going straight!" Rusl roared climbing through the cloth that served as a roof and walls to get a good look at the Moblins. Link gave a sharp turn on the reigns as a Moblin shot an arrow narrowly missing Rusl's head. Link let out a howl; Rusl rushed up to him and covered his mouth

"Fa!" Link shouted through Rusl's hand "I know what to do!"

"Listen to me, Link. When I tell you to go straight, you go straight. If we can reach Kakariko Village-" Rusl snapped, Link pushed his hand away

"Fa, if I hadn't turned when I did, you wouldn't be shouting at me!" Link snarled, handing the reigns to Rusl. Rusl opened his mouth to speak but Link had vanished inside the cart. Rusl glimpsed back to see him jump from the back of the cart onto the front of one of the boars, missing a hard hit with a club over the back of the head. Link shoved the rider off the front and barked a command to both boars: _Stop!_

Both halted forcing their riders to fly across Hyrule Field.

Rusl stopped Epona and jumped down to find Link sitting in the empty saddle of the bigger of the two boars. He had a smile on his face but Rusl held a glare on his.

"You could have been killed." Rusl whispered which made Link forget his smile

"Just because I didn't do it your way doesn't mean I got hurt." Link whined climbing down of the boar "Do I make you proud, Fa? Or do your safety concerns overrule that?"

"Link, I am proud of you. But I wish you would be more careful." Rusl sighed; Link threw his arms into the air

"You never sound it." Link mumbled "There is always something wrong no matter what I do right."

"Oh, no, Link. I-" Rusl stammered trying not to look at Link, his unblinking scowl was something only Link could give

"That's why I'm moving out." Link said sharply, Rusl swallowed hard

"I'm sorry, Link." Rusl spoke "I've made some dreadful mistakes in the past with you. I know how much I hurt you and I didn't care as long as you were safe."

"But-" Link interrupted Rusl put a hand up to stop him

"Now I see you're not a child anymore; I have to let you grow up. Life can be cruel and it has been to you. I wasn't helping." Rusl whispered choking on his breath "I'm sorry, son. I should be treating you like a man. Not a boy."

Link's smile returned "You really mean that?"

Rusl opened his arms "I do. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I won't do it again." Link rushed into him, Rusl hugged him tight

Rinku watched with Rose on the hill next to the Den. Grinning their wolf grins.

_It took time. But I'm sure it is forgiveness Link is giving. His father finally understands._ Rose whispered

_I guess I should tell him now._ Rinku sighed turning around, his coat turning a dark shade

_He needs you one more time, Rinku. You can't leave yet!_ Rose howled pointing her nose to the sky, Rinku growled, Dark's face was hanging in a black cloud above the pair.

_I will rid Link's life of him!_ Rinku snarled as Dark winked at him

_How will he do it this time?_ Rose asked

_I don't know. But he better be ready for us. If he wants a fight, he's got one._ Rinku growled _I've had enough._

Uli waited with Colin back at the Spirit Spring. She heard echoing laughter as the carriage came around the corner. Rusl had his arm around Link. Uli smiled as Link winked at her, he had told him.

Link sat with Colin that night on the rug playing a card game. Uli was knitting a jumper while Rusl was making cups of pumpkin tea. The entire house seemed to be at ease, full of peace and calm. Yet something lingered in the back of Link's mind that all was not well.  
He tucked Colin into bed and put more water in the vase of night flowers, he was tired from the trip so climbed into his hammock, undoing the outgrown ponytail while he was at it.

"Are you okay?" Colin asked his eight year old curiosity sensing something was wrong

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Link replied turning to face him

"Just asking." Colin questioned. Link sent him a smile

"I'm fine." Link whispered, his eyelids were getting heavy

"Good night, Link." Colin yawned turning over

"Night, Colin." Link answered "Sweet dreams."

The night was dark and the rainclouds were giving way to the moon. It shone bright through Link's window allowing the room to be covered in a white blanket. Link woke with a gasping breath and turned to look at Colin's bed. He was fast asleep with the covers up to his neck. Link strained his eyes; that uneasy feeling returned to Link's mind. Link crept out of his hammock and pulled back the covers of Colin's bed.

Colin was not there.

"Surprise!" Daku cackled with a shriek. In an instant he pressed his hands on Link's shoulders and focused Link's stare onto him. Link tried to pull away but Daku's eyes had seized him, he gagged on his breath as Daku stood up from the bed, blood began to drip from Link's palms as Daku put his hands against them

"L-let go o-of me!" Link shouted as Daku pinned him against the wall, every breath Link could feel the air being tortured out of his lungs and electricity ran through him at his heartbeat.

"I know everything about you; I am bound to you like Dark is to Rinku. Forever!" Daku shrieked touching Link's forehead with his own. Link let out a breathless scream as Daku vanished into a cloud of black smoke and flew into Link's open eyes.

Link tried to stand up; his head was flicking back and forth without his control, his hair went from black to brown to blond to black again. He let out a roar and yowled at the moon.

"St-stop it; you're suffocating m-me!" Link screamed, his voice came no more than a horse whisper

"Stop resisting me!" Daku shouted in his head

"Never!" Link coughed dropping to his knees; Link's eyes turned red as Rinku rushed to the window

"Link!" Rinku shrieked Daku jumped out of the window in Link's body

"Pathetic fools who love the Light! Surrender before Master and the Darkness!" Dark snarled, using a hint of Link's breathless voice. Rinku drew his sword

"Release him." Rinku demanded

"You can't kill me. You risk killing him. Goodbye, Rinku. Thanks for keeping him safe for me." Daku laughed clicking his fingers, he vanished into the night.


	15. 15 Fighting Yourself

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter fifteen - Fighting Yourself

Daku reappeared just outside Faron Woods, south of Hyrule Field. He had hoped to get further but Link was strong, it would not be long before he had to let him go to save himself or Link would kill them both.

"Stop fighting me!" Daku screamed turning his head to the left

"Where is Colin?!" Link shouted turning his head to the right

"Why would you want to know?!" Daku snarled trying to keep control

"Because he's my brother! Let me go!" Link roared. Daku rolled his eyes but refused to give in the fight for dominance over Link's body. He had convinced himself he was stronger but Link was slowly beating him. His light was shining, burning Daku's dark soul inside and out, no matter how hard Daku choked the air out of Link's lungs, he kept going.  
Dark appeared in the clouds, quite relaxed over the fight between the boys.

"Dark! He won't stop!" Daku shouted as Link's hair turned brown from black

"Let him go." Dark tutted, Daku stared forward in confusion.

"I just spend hours of torture with him just to be told to let him go?!" Daku screamed but Link made the choice for him. Light pierced through Link's bloody hands forcing both him and Daku to scream. Link dropped to his knees as Daku flew out of his eyes as fast as he could. Dark dropped from the clouds and seized Link's collar, Link struggled as Dark lifted them both off the ground and drew his sword

"Stop wriggling so I don't make a mess." Dark growled putting the blade to Link's neck "The goddesses may have stopped me last time, but it seems the only way to stop them is to take the body too."

"Where is Colin?!" Link gasped, still finding breathing difficult, Daku looked up from his burning pain on the floor. Dark dropped Link on the floor breaking his right arm from the fall.

"Here is your precious brother." Dark sighed pointing to a black horse standing by a lone tree. Link stood up and cradled his broken arm; Colin was tied up on the saddle of the horse, a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes, he looked otherwise unhurt.

"Colin!" Link shouted, Colin turned his head to the side. Link dashed towards him but Dark seized his right arm and bent it back, forcing Link to shriek in pain

"If you want him to stay alive then you have to co-operate." Dark whispered in his ear, still bending his arm back. Link nodded and collapsed on the floor, only to see another body on the horse behind Colin. Ilia."You see her? Try anything and she dies with him." Dark hissed giving him a kick in the shin.

"Link! Link, what happened?!" Rinku yowled. Dawn had come and the sun was already high in the sky. Rinku wrapped his arm up tight against his chest and bandaged his blood covered hands. "I saw Daku take you away then I find you half dead out here."

"They have Colin and Ilia!" Link spluttered as Rinku gave him a drink of water

"I know, I have the wolf pack on their scent. The village is looking for you three but I left them a note saying you were looking for them too. So you're off the hook." Rinku sighed "Get up." Epona nudged him on the back; she was concerned, standing beside Rinku, all saddled and ready for action.

"But why would they leave me if they want me?" Link asked clinging onto Rinku's arm to steady himself

"Because they don't want you. They want me." Rinku sighed; Link made a fist and climbed on Epona

"Then we are in this together." Link spoke

Rinku smiled "We need fairies first."

Link massaged his broken arm in the Kakariko Spirit Spring. Villagers stared at him and made a sign to ward off evil as if they could have sensed Daku's presence on him. Rinku stayed away and waited for him to come back. Rose came bounding towards him

_Shell and Acorn continue to track the children. Petal went to Faron Woods to check the humans. Apple and Sunny are looking after the cubs. Hunter is howling for the stranger wolf packs in case they have seen anything._ Rose informed _I brought the fairy you wanted._

_Hello, Rose._ Link barked

_My, Link, how you've grown!_ Rose howled coughing up a ball of pink. Link and Rinku gaged on their words _She did not taste nice._

_Couldn't you have put her in a bottle or something?_ Link asked as Rinku set the bones in Link's arm

_Do I look like I have hands? I brought a fairy. Now get yourself healed._ Rose snarled

"Ow!" Link squealed as Rinku pressed down on his arm. The tiny ball of pink shook herself of drool and jumped onto Link's arm. The pain disappeared with her. Link opened his mouth in amazement; he had never seen a fairy before or even a broken arm being healed like that. "There's no pain. What happened?"

"The fairy healed your wounds in return for her life." Rinku whispered, Link looked down at his feet

"It didn't have to." Link sighed

"It's how they live their life. But don't worry, the fairy's spirit goes to the Great Fairy where it is granted a new life as a new fairy in the-"

"The where?" Link asked

"The Lost Woods." Rinku whispered "It was where I grew up. There was a ceremony where we danced for a day and dressed up in the Great Deku Tree's leaves and branches. We made staffs and masks and then at midnight the sky would light up with new fairies. Each year I hoped I would get one but I never got one till I was ten."

"What was its name?" Link mumbled climbing onto Epona, Rose stretched her fore legs out

"I can't remember her name." Rinku sighed "She left the same year."

Link decided not to ask more. Rinku seemed to be saddened by his questioning.

_Which way did they go?_ Link asked as Rose sniffed the ground

_The headed north._ Rose replied, Link flicked the reigns with Rinku on the Golden Mare right behind him.

They travelled all morning and most of the afternoon, driven only by Link's wish to find Colin and Ilia. He continued to blame himself for it, mumbling and muttering angrily to himself all the time. Rinku brought them to a stop north of Eastern Bridge. Link jumped off Epona and looked over the side to the rushing water of Lake Hylia below.

"I found you downriver from here." Rinku whispered putting a hand around Link's shoulders "It was a clear night and you had travelled down the rapids through the lake all the way to the banks near Hyrule Castle Town."

"We should have found them by now. We are as north as we can go without entering the snow regions." Link growled, a few tears trickled from his eyes. Rinku gave him a slap across the cheek

"Pull yourself together!" Rinku shouted as Link brought a hand to his cheek "I know how Dark works. He waits till you are lost and all hope is gone then attacks you with loss on your side."

"But he has them!" Link squealed, Rinku made a move to slap him again but Link seized his wrist

"That's what he wants! They are both alive and well. He wouldn't hurt them. If there is one good thing about Dark is that he keeps his word. If you co-operated with him, they would live."

"I like to think I do." Dark's voice called from the bridge, he began to walk forward drawing his sword on the way across the bridge

"Take this sword." Rinku spoke holding out a blade to him "But no matter what happens, do not attack."

"I wouldn't take the blade or the boy dies." Dark chortled clicking his fingers, bringing a confused Colin to his side

"Link!" Colin shouted struggling in Dark's side, Rinku saw the hair on the back of Link's neck rise and the invisible brother's bond he had with Colin began to wither to a thin thread.

"Don't do it." Rinku said "Don't attack." Link let out a quiet snarl and stood firm, his heart ached. Colin's frightened face was killing him more than a blade ever could.

"What do you want with me?" Link grunted

"It's not what I want with you." Dark sighed "It's what I want from you." Rinku stiffened; Link took the blade from Rinku's hands but did not move forward

"Let them go, you-" Link spoke but Rinku covered his mouth, Link pushed his hand away "You can have anything you want, but they go free. Alive."

The corners of Dark's mouth twisted into a smile

"So be it." Dark giggled pushing Colin forward into Link's arms. Colin burst into tears into Link's shoulder

"It's alright, I'm here." Link whispered wrapping his arms around him

"Anything I want?" Dark giggled raising an arm, Rinku lifted off the ground, Link saw his mistake and stood in front of Colin, he threw the blade down

"Where's Ilia?" Link shouted

"Right here." Daku's voice came behind him, Link turned around to find Daku with a blade to Ilia's throat

"Link, what's going on?!" Ilia shouted but Daku bashed her in the cheek with the hilt of his sword and ran forward to Link. Link picked up the sword and clashed with Daku's.

Daku pushed Link away with a kick to the chest and swung his sword on Colin but Link thrust forward to defend the boy. Colin brought his hands over his head with a scream as Link's blade chopped a few threads of his hair.

"Go to Ilia!" Link ordered pushing Daku back, Colin ran forward

Rinku's feet set on the ground by Dark.

"You don't fight like your grandson?" Dark sighed "How annoying."

"I don't fight because I know you can't hurt me any more than you have." Rinku muttered folding his arms "We are both adults. Who says we have to deal with our differences that way?"

"Oh, is this smart of you? Very well then." Dark said with a smile that made Rinku everything but settled, Dark walked over to Link, his blade focused on blood. Rinku tried to chase after him but a wall blocked him. One Dark had made with his own power; there was no way his light soul would be able to get through. He panicked, Daku was fighting poorly so Link would think he was winning and get cocky then, Dark would strike

"Link, roll!" Rinku shrieked as Dark brought his sword down behind Link. Link dived out of the way and skidded across the bridge, further away from Dark and Daku.

"Stop playing!" Dark shouted slapping Daku on the back of the head. Daku nodded and bared his teeth; Link looked up before Daku rushed forward and shoved him over the side of the bridge into the lake below.


	16. 16 Golden Eyes And Shared Souls

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter sixteen - Golden Eyes And Shared Souls

Link resurfaced with a gasp, the water below him was deep. He swum to the shore and looked back up to the bridge. Daku was staring daggers at him.

"I'm harder to kill than you think, Daku!" Link shouted showing the glowing Triforce on his left hand. Daku spread his arms out and jumped off the side of the bridge then disappeared in a puff of smoke

"As am I." Daku spoke reappearing behind him and swinging his sword. Link brought his up which he had somehow managed to keep a tight grip of and pushed him back. Daku fell over and put his feet into the air, kicking Link away from a stab. Link rolled across the rocks of the shore, scaring his knees before blocking a strike from Daku. Daku sheathed his sword and stood up on the rocks that served as dam breakers. He lifted his arms up above his head and breathed in sharply. The clouds began to darken overhead and rain began to fall. Daku's eyes shone blood red and with a cackle that could be matched by Dark himself, the rain turned into glass, stinging Link's body and breaking the skin to bleed. Link dove under the water but the glass still hit him but at a slower rate. Every wound screamed at him.

Daku walked forward with the same menacing attitude Dark did into the water, Link swam upward for breath only to be pushed under by Daku. Bubbles of air escaped to the surface. Link's lungs took in water but he managed to kick Daku away and swim back to shore.

"Use your Courage!" Rinku cried from the bridge, Link looked up to see him encased in a giant black gem like a huge rupee. His hair was turning black.

Link stopped running and turned to face Daku.

"Let's finish this!" Daku screamed rushing forward, Link thrust his blade out but Daku stood on the tip like it was a block of wood and kicked him back against the rocks, winding him instantly. Link dropped his sword and brought a hand to his shoulder. With a smile, he sat down with his back to the boulder. His hands by his sides and his eyes shut. Daku jumped in for an attack but Link seized the blade with his bare hands. Daku let out a shriek as he stared into Link's eyes.

The iris was golden.

Link pushed against the blade and stood up. Daku pushed against him keeping his stance.

"We could have been friends, Daku. I don't have to kill you." Link spoke, his voice sounded robotic

"I don't need you to live. Master will resurrect me without hesitation!" Daku shrieked as light began to travel from Link's open palms to the sword, Daku's hand shook on the hilt as the light scorched his hands. Daku swung his sword against the light slicing Link's right shoulder. Link did not scream but blinked hard in a half wince, blood ran down his arm. Link grabbed Daku's collar and pressed his head against Daku's.

Daku screamed as Link disintegrated into golden dust and travelled into his eyes.

Daku stood still for a moment. He could feel Link in his dark soul but there was no pain.

"Shadows aren't servants." Link's voice roared using a hint of Daku's voice

Link reappeared holding an orb, filled with a purple flame. Daku collapsed on the floor as the longer Link held it the more air was choked out of his lungs. The orb shrieked in Link's hands as he raised it above his head

"Don't throw it!" Daku screamed as it smashed against a rock. The raining glass halted as Daku's spell broke with the orb. "What have you done?!" Daku shouted and let out a scream of pain

"I'll give you half of my soul! Hang on!" Link squeaked putting his hands on his heart to extract his golden one but Daku was having none of it, he rushed forward to Link picking up a rock to bash his head with yet Link seized his sword and pointed it at Daku's charging body.

Daku's head landed on Link's shoulder, he was quietly crying in pain as the blood dripped. The sword had gone right through him.

"I wish this didn't have to come to this." Link whispered rubbing the back of Daku's head, the least he could do was give him some comfort, something he had never received like a neglected child

"It hurts." Daku whined looking up to see Link's eyes had returned to normal and tears were falling from them

"I know. I'm sorry." Link whispered as Daku's sobs began to turn silent

"I'm sorry too." Daku whispered "I'm sorry for plaguing your life."

"I forgive you." Link hushed bringing two fingers down Daku's eyes and laid him gently on the ground. His heart was thumping at the sight of Daku's blood on his hands. He clutched his sides and let tears fall to the ground, he had won but why did he feel so ill? How could he have done this?! Why had he thought his problems have been solved by Daku's death? What had it achieved? Link was reminded of the pain in his shoulder but nothing could shift his thoughts

Guilt.

He had killed a man.

Rinku watched from above. Dark had vanished at the 'hug' but he knew Link was trying to make the blow to his innocence softer. Just as himself before him; Rinku had lost his; the guilt no longer lingered in his heart but to kill Dark was killing a part of himself.

His shadow.

The wolf pack were in sight, Rose trotted forward to Rinku's side

_Where is Dark?_ she asked, her understanding slightly limited, she could smell sadness and death on the air, but not normal death.

_He's gone. He won't bother Link anymore._ Rinku mumbled transforming to his wolf form

_What do you mean? It's not like him to give up._ Rose barked rubbing her flank against Rinku

_Daku is at peace. It creates a barrier around him. Daku stops Dark coming to him._ Rinku spoke. He could hear Link crying below. Rinku looked at Rose with a whine.

_You need to talk to him._ Rose said

_Keep an eye on those two._ Rinku muttered vanishing in a haze of smoke

Link could not move for shaking, his eyes would travel to the sword then travel down to his feet in a waterfall of tears. Rinku grimaced at the sight of Link's bloody shoulder and torn clothes, his face red with tears and his heart torn by guilt.

Rinku transformed into his Hylian form and sat in the grass by Link, trying not to touch the wounds filled with the glass, he put a hand around Link's shoulders.

"Let's get your wounds sorted. Come on." Rinku whispered slipping his hands under Link's arms to pull him to shore, but Link dug his heels into the ground and refused to move

"I killed him!" Link shouted pushing Rinku away

"Daku took your forgiveness to the Goddesses. Because you forgave him, he is free." Rinku sighed

"That doesn't justify me killing him!" Link screamed "That doesn't rid my soul of guilt!"

"Link, he's peaceful. For the last seconds of his life you treated him like a friend. You gave him comfort in his dying moments. It's more than I ever did for Dark and that's why he keeps coming back." Rinku spoke putting his hands on Link's hot cheeks and rubbing his tears away "Dark is an angry, restless spirit who can't have his ties broken from his master. In other words, he can't die. He just changes." Rinku informed "But he won't bother you anymore."

"So?" Link growled

"Daku was different, he was you. Daku is now your guardian." Rinku mumbled turning away from Link "We'll give him a proper burial then take the others home. Okay?"

"Okay." Link sniffed

Rinku made a small raft out of sticks the wolf pack brought him and tied them together with string in Epona's saddle bag. Out of Link's sightline, he removed the blade and cleaned the blood off it. He picked up Daku's body and placed it on the raft with the sword lying on his stomach and made a fire. Link took a stick from it as Rinku pushed the raft out onto Lake Hylia, with a shout Link tossed the flaming stick onto the raft and watched it burn in the sunset.

Rinku put his arm around Link's shoulders. He had stopped crying, but the guilt was still eating at him. Something that Rinku could not control.

"It's too late to do anything now. I'll walk you back up to the others and you can spend the night up there." Rinku said, Link said nothing, his red eyes were staring at the raft as it began to sink below the calm waves of the lake.

He fell into a rough sleep, waking up often with a fright as every sound from a buzz of bug wings to a moan in another's sleep. Link put his head in his knees and took a sword from the floor, with a quiet grunt he chopped off his ponytail and walked to the other end of the bridge, far from the others. He tossed the hair into the water when a hand touched his shoulder

"Stop crying." a voice whispered "Please."

Link turned around to see a ghostly figure standing behind him, one he recognised instantly

"Daku." Link moaned, rubbing his sore eyes

"You saved me. Thank you." Daku spoke rushing forward. Link gawked in surprise as Daku was as solid as he was, his hair was silvery white and his tunic was the same colour, there were no injuries on his body but his hair was a little damp. "Don't cry for me. You don't need to. I have come to protect you."

"Why? I killed you. You should hate me." Link sniffed

"I don't. You freed me from an eternal life of misery and I'm staying here to protect you from Dark." Daku said with a smile, Link could not help but smile too

"Thank you." Link replied wrapping his arms around Daku, Daku vanished into his eyes, he braced himself for pain but he felt nothing. Except warmth.

"I will stay. I will protect you from Dark." Daku's voice whispered, his voice fading into his.

"Daku?" Link asked putting a hand to his heart. He felt Daku turn over in his soul.

"Live long and well…brother." Daku mumbled


	17. 17 Goodbye

**Nintendo created** **all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Tavoriel of DeviantART.**

Chapter seventeen - Goodbye

"Oi, Link!" Fado's voice roared, Link tossed a couple more logs on the fire and went to the door.

"Everything alright?" Link asked opening the door slightly, only to be greeted with the howling wind and water-falling rain.

"The barn roof has caved in, I need your help!" Fado shouted, clinging to his cloak over his shoulders as the wind slammed the door in Link's face, almost blowing him against the fire.

"I'm coming." Link yelled picking up his cloak off the floor and tying it around his neck. The door refused to open so he rushed up the two sets of ladders that stood in his house and vaulted out of the window, landing on his feet like a cat. Fado ran forward with Link on his heels; in two short days, the shallow river flowing through the village had burst its banks and everyone had taken cover in their houses as best they could. Link charged through the fast moving water at thunder rumbled the sky; Bo was waiting on the porch of his house, Ilia stood behind him with an umbrella.

"Evening, Link." Bo yawned, Link waved as he went by, Ilia decided to follow behind him

"Get indoors, Ilia!" Link shouted over the howling wind

"It might be Dark!" Ilia screamed crashing into him as her bare feet got trapped in the wet ground

"Daku's soul covers mine! If Dark wanted to attack, then he would have done it a year ago!" Link replied helping her up off the ground, Ilia shook her head and put her hand in his.

"I'm not leaving; you might as well take me with you." Ilia said, Link put his other hand on his forehead, she could be so stubborn.

Link climbed up to the ranch to see the goats flooding out of the barn as the roof caved in dangerously, the roof tiles were flaking away like confetti. A young kid baaed inside the barn, separated by its mother by a huge beam of wood that had smashed the stalls. Link heaved the door open, there was dust and wet hay carpeting the floor, old nests made on the beams had fallen and the rain had soaked every dry spot.

Link stepped forward and brought a hand up to shield himself from more dust. Ilia rushed forward after hearing the kid bleat but Link stopped her. Fado pulled her back as Link made his way carefully to the kid

_Come on; let's get you to your mother._ Link moaned reaching a hand out to take the kid by the antlers. It struggled against him with fear but Link swung it over his shoulders and made his way out.

Suddenly the beams above him made a horrifying creak and dust covered his hair; he looked up for a second as the beam fell in front of him; Link pushed the kid through the hole it made in the wall and was just about to squeeze himself through when the roof made a lurch, the beams and posts holding the roof snapped and fell, burying Link in debris.

Ilia let out a scream as the kid escaped out of the hole in the wall but Link was still under there. She ran back to her house to get Bo, Fado was trying to calm the goats.

Morning came fast, Rusl and Bo were pulling away the remainder of the roof with Fado, Uli and Sera were collecting the bricks, wood and tiles when Uli let out a scream, Ilia turned around and dropped a piece of wood she was holding with Colin. Rusl and Fado shifted a beam and Bo hauled out the body from underneath it. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his eyes were shut and his hair was lined with grey and brown dust. Rusl put two fingers to Link's neck and let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alright, he's alive." Rusl spoke as Bo lifted Link into his arms properly, his legs and head dangled down as he was a very tall young man at seventeen.

Link's skin was covered in clean bandages as he was put in a bed, the hammock long outgrown. Ilia leaned over his face as his eyelids fluttered open

"Good morning." Ilia said; Link's ears flicked annoyingly as he rolled out of the bed with a groan, he hated lying on a mattress, lying flat on his back often made him feel ill. Uli had learnt when he was still in nappies he hated it.

"Morning." Link mumbled into the floorboards

"Do you have any idea how much worry there was for you last night?" Ilia grunted filling a large bowl with water

"No, but you're going to tell me." Link chortled climbing back up to the bed

"When you were crushed under that rubble we didn't think you would be able to live to tell the tale." Ilia growled throwing a damp wash cloth in his face

"It's not like it was my fault." Link sniggered washing his face "I managed to get under the trough. It protected me from most of the falling wood and brick."

"Why are you laughing?!" Ilia screamed "You could have been killed!"

"What about the other times when I was saving your life?" Link roared, Ilia dropped the bowl "I have lived through more deaths than a man could count, even before I was one, I was shaking hands with death!"

"Stop doing things out of your league!" Ilia snapped sitting on the bed next to him

"That wasn't even in my league, I was doing my job!" Link sighed crossly before opening the door "I'll see you later."

Link fed the fire and scratched his arm where a beam had bruised it. The pain was sharp and forced him to let out a whimper; he threw another log on the fire and climbed into his hammock. The gentle swinging motion of his angered and frustrated movements rocked him into a light sleep, something which was unusual for him. He slept all day till the sun started to disappear behind the horizon of trees and clouds.

He felt even worse now.

His head was spinning and his throat was dry, he mumbled angrily to himself and poured himself a glass of water.

"Rough day, huh?" Rinku's voice asked, he stood by the door in his Hylian form

"I shouted at Ilia. I should go and apologise." Link yawned

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about." Rinku sighed, lowering his head

"What?" Link asked; his face riddled with an unreadable look. Rinku sat down, crossing his legs by the fire with Link. The fire danced before them, clicking in the silence; Rinku put a hand on Link's chin and pushed him to raise his head

"Link, it was no coincidence that I found you all those years ago. And it's no coincidence that you are related to me either." Rinku began "The flow of time is cruel, and it has been cruel to me and you; for every meeting, a parting is soon to follow."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, his heart in his throat

"Ever since you were a baby, you have been healing my soul without even realising it. Before I died, I wanted to pass my skills on, because of this; I was never allowed to pass on. But now, my heart is high and my soul is repaired. I want to thank you."

"T-thank me?"

"Link, you are a loving, caring young man with a forgiving heart; I have watched you grow and change. I swore to protect you till the time is right. It was my oath and my pleasure to see it with my own eyes."

"What are you saying?"

"Your parents would have been proud. Because I am. I love you so much, Link." Rinku whispered wrapping his arms around Link's shoulders "Never forget me."

"Wait, stop! What are you doing?" Link shouted as Rinku backed off, his body covered in silver light

"It's time for me to go." Rinku whispered as Link stood up, tears streaming down his face

"You can't leave me! I still need you!" Link howled rushing towards Rinku and hugging his chest, Rinku smiled "I won't let you!"

"Be good now." Rinku sighed running his fingers through Link's hair as he cried "Shh, it's alright. I'll always be here."

"But you're leaving me behind! Don't leave me alone!" Link shouted through his tears, Rinku placed a hand on Link's heart

"I will always be here. I will be in your heart, Link." Rinku whispered as he began to fade away, Link's hands went right through him leaving him to sob alone on the floor.

"I'll stay strong, Grandpa." Link sniffed

"I know you will, Link. Be happy for me." Rinku's voice whispered like a quiet breeze "I'll see you again."

Months past, Link's wounds torn by Rinku were still healing. Ilia had heard him crying at night, but she knew she could never really understand what it had been like to see him leave him like that. She had hated Rinku for it, Link had hated him for it too, but as always, Link forgave him. He always did.

As summer set in, Link barely talked about Rinku. He grew strong again as Rinku had thought he would. However, Link went very quiet; he knew he had taken Rinku for granted, he had known there would have been a time where they would have to part, but he had wished he had asked more about Rinku's life. There were so many plaguing questions still on his mind that would never be answered.

"I miss you, Grandpa." Link sighed as he tied on some logs to Epona's back; Epona rubbed her head against his. Rusl continued to chop a fallen tree into pieces. The barn was all fixed now, but the inside still needed some improvement; so Link and Rusl had gone to Faron Spring to collect some wood. Link smiled. Yes, Rinku was gone, but he still had a family, two loving parents and a brother, with a new edition to the family coming very soon. He could not forget them; it was his job to protect them as they had him for the past seventeen years.

Rusl sat down facing the spring; he let out a long sigh of content. Link left Epona to the side of the spring and sat down next to him, his ears taking in every sound of the trickling water

"Are you alright, Link?" Rusl asked making him jump

"Yeah, just a little tired." Link replied

"Yeah, I guess I am too." Rusl chuckled, Link smiled

"Fa, thank you." Link whispered

"What for?" Rusl asked

"Taking me in and looking after me like I was your own child. I won't forget that." Link squeaked

"Link, that's not something I expect to be thanked for. You are my son and you always will be. No matter what happens." Rusl answered, Link let a small laugh escape with Rusl joining in a moment later.

Dusk arrived quicker than they thought; they had sat in silence for an hour or so, when Rusl broke it:

"Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed reading, but there is still a little more to this adventure. Forgotten Legends is coming soon.


End file.
